Quaerere
by ThatForgottenWriter
Summary: -Dean/OC Friendship Plus- When Dean was rushed to hospital after the incident with the yellow eyed demon, his emergency contact arrived and shocked the pair that it was an old hunting buddy and an old flame of Dean's. Why does she have gold eyes when she was in danger? And why was she did know more about that yellow eyed demon? Find out in Quaerere (Set in Season 2)
1. Prolouge: Start of Something Sinister

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but my OC and any other characters that don't appear in the show**

**Lawrence, Kansas.**

**1983**

In a suburban area, crickets chirped throughout the silent night, a large deciduous tree with no leaves stood outside one of the suburban homes.

~SPN~

A woman, Mary Winchester, wearing a white nightgown, carried a small child, her oldest son Dean, into a dark room. "Come on, let's say good night to your brother." Mary said, setting Dean down.

She turned on the lights, illuminating the previously dark nursery. In the cot was the youngest Winchester, Sam, who was lying in his crib and looking over at Mary and Dean. Dean ran over to the crib and leant over the side of the crib and kissed Sam on the forehead. "'Night Sam." Dean whispered, moving away from the crib.

Mary leant over Sam as well. "Good night, love." Mary whispered, brushing Sam's tuff of hair back and kissed his forehead.

"Hey, Dean." A voice said quietly, smiling at Mary and Sam interacting.

Dean turns and runs into the awaiting arms of John Winchester. "Daddy!" Dean laughed, grabbing John's neck when he span around.

"Hey, buddy," Mary watched the pair with a soft smile on her face, maybe she should have listened to Dean's request to invite the Richards daughter round. "So what do you think? You think Sammy's ready to toss around a football yet?" John joked.

Mary slowly walked upto the pair, wanting them to finish their conversation before sending Dean to bed. "No, Daddy." Dean laughed, shaking his head.

"No." John laughed, watching Mary make her way past the pair.

"You got him?" She asked, placing a hand on John's cheek.

"I got him," Mary nodded, walking past the pair and out into the bedroom and hugged Dean close. "Sweet dreams, Sam." He carried Dean out of the room, flipping off the lights.

Sam watched them go, gurgling, then tried to reach his toes. Above the crib was a baseball-themed mobile which began to spin on its own while Sam watched. The transportation-themed clock on the wall ticks for a few seconds before stopping, shrouding the room in an eerie silence. Just then the moon-shaped nightlight flickered.

~SPN~

Lights flickered on the baby monitor that sat next to a photo of a younger Mary and John. While Mary slept, strange noises were fainting being picked up and Mary stirred in her sleep. She reached over to the nightstand and flicked on the light. "John?" She called, half-asleep, turning over to see if she can find John.

~SPN~

Mary sleepily walked down the hall from the bedroom to Sam's nursery. A silhouette stood over Sam's crib. "John?" She called, noticing that the silhouette looked like John. "Is he hungry?"

John turned his head and pressed a finger to his lips. "Shh." He hissed, silently.

Mary frowned, that wasn't the way John would have replied, so she turned around slowly, not liking the feeling she was getting. "Alright." She muttered, walking back down the hallway with her ears alerted to see if the silhouette would attack her.

But something caught her eye, the light by the stairs flickering, which was odd since she had only brought new bulbs the other day. She tapped the light until the flickering stopped. She hummed in thought, when she saw a brighter flickering light coming from down stairs, which she investigated. Fear shot through her body when she saw John asleep on the couch, which meant that the man upstairs wasn't John but someone else. "Sammy! Sammy!" Mary cried out, running up the stairs not even wincing when she fell and scrapped her knees on the steps as she tripped over them.

Mary stormed into Sam's nursery and stopped short, her eyes widening in fear as she watched the man turn to her. "Bhunivelze, protect me." She mumbled, sending a small pray to the god she had been brought up to respect.

~SPN~

John woke up from his nap to sound the Mary blood curling scream. "Mary?" He scrambled out of the chair he had been in. "Mary!" John called, storming up the stairs, not even caring if Dean had been awoken by either his shouts or Mary's screams.

~SPN~

John burst into the closed door of Sam's nursery, having guessed something was wrong with the baby. "Mary," He said, his voice dry from his shouts. The room was eerily quiet and was empty of human life, with the exception of Sam awake in his crib and John. John glanced around and pushed down the side of Sam's crib. "Hey, Sammy. You okay?"

Something dark dripped near Sam's head, it had a blood like quality to it. John went to go touch it when two more drops landed on the back of John's hand and he feared for the worst. He had seen a lot of blood in his day and it looked and felt like blood, what was causing this blood like liquid. John looked up and his heart stopped because above him was Mary's seemingly dead body sprawled across the ceiling, the stomach of her nightgown stained red with blood. John collapsed to the floor, staring at Mary. "No! Mary!" He cried, tears gathering in his eyes.

It was like slow motion for John as he watched Mary ignite and watched as the flames spread over the ceiling. John stared, frozen, until he heard Sam wail. He knew that what killed Mary wasn't of human origin, so it had to be something from either his or Mary past, but he knew Sam, Dean even Oscar's daughter wouldn't be safe with what ever killed Mary still around, so he scooped Sam out of his crib and rushed out of the room.

~SPN~

Dean had stepped out of the room, having heard both his mum and dads shouts and had come to investigate. His eyes were wide as he saw the flames in his baby brothers nursery. "Daddy!" He shouted, about to run over when John lightly shoved Sam into Dean's unexpected arms.

"Take your brother outside as fast as you can and don't look back!" Dean glanced at his father then at the stairs. "Now Dean!" John commanded, wincing slightly at how harsh he was being.

Dean, now understanding how serious the situation was, ran away while John turned back to the nursery one final time. "Mary!" The flames had reached the floor and the walls. No!" He shouted, trying to spot Mary in the flames.

~SPN~

Dean ran outside, holding Sam close to his chest. "It's okay, Sammy." Dean whispered, bouncing Sam in his arms. He turned to look up at Sam's window which was now lit with fire. Behind him, John ran up to him and scooped both of his sons and carried them away.

"I gotcha." John said, feeling Dean jump slightly.

Just as they got away, the window of Sam's room shattered as the flames burst out of his room.

~SPN~

The Lawrence fire department had arrived. A crew of fire fighters grabbed a fire hose from one of the closest trucks. "I got it, you go hold the line up." One fire fighter said, patting a fellow fighter on the back as he passed them.

The second fire fighter went to the back of the truck and took a hose from a third fighter. That fire fighter took the hose towards the house where a fourth fire fighter is spraying through Sam's nursery window. A paramedic opened the back of an ambulance. A police officer waved some neighbours back. "Stay back, you have to stay back." An officer said.

Across the street from the house, John, Dean and Oscar's daughter, Oswin, were sat on the hood of John's Impala, Sam was currently with Oscar with the ambulance seeing that he had been near the flames and his lungs were weaker then Johns. Dean had his head rested on Oswin shoulder, his eyes lulling as he tried to stay awake, while John stared at the remnants of the fire.


	2. In My Time Of Dying: Reunions

The demon-possessing-a-truck-driver stepped out of his truck and walked over to the wrecked Impala. John and Dean, were both unconscious and Sam was barely awake. The demon pulled the driver's side door off its hinges to show Sam pointing the Colt at him. "Back or I'll kill you," The demon eyed him. "I swear to god." Sam threatened, trying to cover up the fact that although he seemed fine, if he fired he would miss the demon completely.

"You won't," The demon smirked, knowing he was saving it for his master. "You're saving that bullet for someone else."

Sam cocked the gun, trying to make it seem like he wasn't saving it for that yellow eyed demon but the demon knew it anyway. "You wanna bet?" Sam hissed at the demon.

It smiled at him before the black demon-ichor poured out of the man, who collapsed. Sam uncocked the gun, dropping his head back in relief. "Oh my god!" The now unpossessed man cried out, looking at the crash his truck had caused.

"Dad?" Sam asked, trying to look at his dad but groaned in pain.

"Did I do this?" The man mumbled, tears in his eyes.

"Dad! Dean?" Sam panicked when neither of them answered. "Dean!" He shouted.

~SPN~

A rescue helicopter descended to the site, and all three Winchesters were being loaded onto stretchers. John and Dean were still unconscious, Sam still awake. "Significant passenger side intrusion," A paramedic was saying. "Unresponsive, BP is 180 over 60, heart rate 95, 95."

"Tell me if they're okay!" Sam exclaimed, struggling against the paramedics.

"You have to stay still!" Another paramedic hissed at Sam.

"Are they even alive?" Sam asked, looking over at his dad and his brother.

~SPN~

In a room, Dean sat up, worked his jaw and got out of bed. He was wearing a white t-shirt, blue hospital pants and nothing else. He stepped out into the hallway. "Sam? Dad? Anybody?" Dean called out, looking either way of the hallway.

Dean went down a flight of stairs to the front of the hospital and found a woman at a nurse's station. "Excuse me, I'm Mr. Winchesters emergency contact," Dean looked over at the woman, trying to see why she sounded familiar and why she was looking for him, he was behind her after all.

The nurse nodded towards him, but he let out a little gasp as she walked through him. "That's not possible." Dean mumbled, about to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming.

He rushed after his emergency contact and he found his incubated body on a bed, slowly dying.

~SPN~

Dean stared at his unconscious body. Sam entered the room behind him and stared at Dean's body and then at the woman. "Sammy! You look good, considering." Dean joked, looking at his younger brother.

"Who are you?" Sam asked, his attention on the woman and he mentally thanked her as he needed something to take his mind off of Dean's current state.

"Man, tell me you can hear me." Dean said, about to place his hand Sam's shoulder but decided against it.

"I'm Oswin Richards," Dean and Sam's eyes widened. "Dean emergency contact." She explained, looking at Dean's body and missing the looks both Sam and Dean were giving him.

"Oswin?" Sam and Dean asked, looking at her. "That can't actually be you?" Sam continued, just as Dean said "You look hot."

It was true, Dean and Sam knew Oswin from there younger years, but back then she was more tom boy then she was now. The Oswin they knew had been rebellious, deadly and stubborn, but that had been ten years ago, now the Oswin in front of them was a black woman's business pant suit with matching black stilettos and a small black clutch purse that was sat on the edge of the bed.

Before Oswin could say anything, a doctor entered the room. "Your father's awake, you can go see him if you like." The doctor informed the three of them.

"Thank god." Dean breathed out, Sam let out a deep breath and Oswin smiled at that.

"Doc, what about my brother?" Sam asked, seeing the doctor about to leave the room.

"I'm sure Ms. Richards can tell you about what wrong with your brother." The doctor nodded at her before exiting the room.

Sam turned to their former hunting buddy, Dean did too as he wanted to know what was wrong with him. "Sam," Sam looked at her, shocked she even recognized him. "He's sustained serious injury, blood loss contusions to his liver and kidney," She walked over to Sam, who had tears in his eyes. "But, they're worried about the head trauma, it has early signs of cerebral edema." Se began, not knowing if she should try and comfort the boy or give him the cold hard facts.

"So, what can they do?" Sam asked, trying not to look at Dean's body.

"Well, they won't know his full condition until he wakes up," Dean heard her voice crack, something she did when she was going to say something that deeply upset her. "If he wakes up." Oswin muttered.

Sam's eyes widened. "If?" He asked, shaking his head.

"They say that most people with that degree of injury don't survive this long," She looked over at his body. "He's fighting hard for sure, but they claim you need to have realistic expectations." She scoffed at that, Dean raised an eyebrow at that. "If he were awake, he'd probably ask for some priest to lay some mojo on him." She stated, Sam and Dean letting out a small laugh.

~SPN~

John was lying in a hospital bed, his arm in a sling. He pulled something out of his wallet awkwardly. "Here, give them my insurance." John mumbled, not meeting the eyes of Oswin.

Sam looked between the pair, knowing they had a history of arguing with each other and he hoped that maybe they had stopped but with the way Oswin and John weren't even able to look each other in the eyes said otherwise. "Elory McGillicutty?" Sam asked, trying to break the tension between the pair.

"And his two loving sons, what else did the doctor say about Dean?" John asked, trying to avoid the sour look Oswin was giving him.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head, not wanting to worry his father. "Look, the doctors won't do anything, then we'll have to, that's all, I don't know, I'll find some hoodoo priest and lay some mojo on him." Sam joked, hoping still trying to break the tension.

"We'll look for someone." John said, Oswin's eyes narrowing as she tried to deuce if he was putting on the concern for Sam or if he actually meant it.

Sam nodded. "Yeah." He muttered.

"But Sam, I don't know if we're gonna find anyone." John added, Sam looking at Oswin's doubtful face and then at his father.

"Why not? I found that faith healer before." Sam reminded, looking between the pair.

"Yes Sam," Oswin placed a hand on his shoulder. "But that was one in a million." Oswin stated, taking a deep breath when Sam shrugged her hand off his shoulder.

"So what?" Sam looked at Oswin, knowing that he could give her the answer he needed to hear. "Do we just sit here with out thumbs up our ass?" Sam asked.

Oswin shook her head, John watched the pair interact. "Of course not, I promise you I'll find anyone who can help Dean." Oswin promised, holding her hand to her heart and John remembered that action from when the Richards help him hunt.

_~SPN~_

_**1989**_

"_Dean," A young Oswin said, looking at young Dean with an annoyed look. "You go, I'll keep an eye on Sam." She rolled her eyes._

_Honestly, Oswin thought to herself, she and Dean were the same age and Dean treated her like a baby and not like someone his age, and if he dared to mention the fact that she was a girl well he was gonna get a his nose broken by a girl._

"_You sure?" Dean asked, knowing that she was fully capable of taking care of herself and Sam but had to ask._

"_Yes, now go!" She hissed slightly, pushing him towards the door._

_Dean laughed slightly, stepping out and running towards the arcade. He played in the reception of the arcade until the own told him that they were closing up. _

_Dean sighed, stretching his arms and flexing his fingers, and returned to the motel room when he noticed a strange light coming from Sam's room and there was no sign of Oswin either. He opened the door and saw a humanoid with wizened features and long, tapered fingers, and in the far corner of the room was Oswin crouched over Sam's shaking body. _

_Dean grabbed the rifle his father had left for them and cocked it, but the creature heard the cocking and reared up at his, hissing. Dean hesitated, terrified. As he does, John and Oswald burst through the front door, guns raised. "Get out of the way!" John shouted, both men firing once Dean had dropped to the floor._

_The creature jumped through the bedroom window, glass shattering. John and Oswald rushed over to Oswin and Sam's side. "Ossy? Ossy? You okay?" Oswald asked, seeing that it was his daughter that the creature had been attempting to kill. _

_Oswin took some deep breaths, moving to let go of Sam but he wouldn't let go of her. "Yeah, dad, I'm fine." She breathed out, her words coming out in a whisper._

_Oswald sighed, closing his eyes as he moved to hug his daughter and Sam. John shut the door, and glared at Dean not wanting the frightened Sam or the Richards to see the argument. "What happened?" John hissed. _

"_I-I-I just went out." Dean hesitated, not wanting to get Oswin in trouble._

"_What?!" John hissed._

"_Just for a second, I'm sorry." Dean apologized, hanging his head._

"_I told you not to leave this room, I told you not to let him out of your sight!" John said, his anger being replaced with disappointment._

_John walked back into the room to comfort Sam and try to see if Oswin was alright. _

_Dean didn't look back up until he felt a hand touched his shoulder. "Dean?" Oswin asked, her voice slowly returning back to its normal state. "You couldn't have known what was going to happen."_

_Dean latched onto Oswin, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you," He whispered into her ear. "For protecting Sam." _

_Oswin smiled slightly. "I'd promise anything to keep your family going," She promised, pulling away from the hug to hold a hand over her own heart. "Like I am now, I promise that no matter what happens in the future, I will always protect your brother."_

_~SPN~_

They sat in silence, John remembering the promise action, Sam thinking about his brother and Oswin frowning in thought. "Where's the Colt?" Oswin asked, breaking the silence.

John and Sam looked over at her, shocked, neither one of them having told her about the Colt being in their possession. "W-what?" The Winchesters asked, staring at her.

"The Colt, you know, the gun that can kill any supernatural being with a single bullet," She stated casually, missing the concerned looks the pair was giving her. "Last time I checked, the Winchesters were hunting down a demon so I assumed that you had the gun."

Sam shook his head, reminding himself that he needed to ask her how she knew. "I-It's in the trunk," Sam said, John blinking back into reality. "They dragged the car to a yard off of I-83."

Oswin nodded. "All right, I'm gonna go and clean that trunk before some junk man finds the Colt and what ever else you've got laying in their." Oswin said, not wanting Sam to leave the hospital and leave John to do some stupid thing.

"I already called Bobby, he's like an hour out and he's gonna tow the Impala back to his place." Sam informed her, seeing that she was going to go and not him.

"All right, you go meet up with Bobby," John nodded tensely at the girl, knowing she wouldn't give the Colt to him if he asked. "I'll stay with Sam and watched over Dean, Sam will keep you informed if anything happens to Dean." John informed, missing Oswin's glare.

"I know what I've got to do." Oswin replied, waiting until Sam stepped out of the room. "What else do you want me to do?" She added, crossing her legs.

John sighed, handing her a folded piece of paper. "Have Bobby pick these up for me." He informed.

"Acacia? Oil of Abramelin?" She read off the paper, her eyes widening at the list of ingredients. "You're planning on summoning the demon to you, aren't you?" She asked, scrunching the paper in her hands.

John sighed. "Yes, but I'm doing this for him," John stated, Oswin taking a deep breath before starting to walk out the door. "Don't tell Sam."

Oswin slammed the door, Dean winced as he heard her curse. "You've really pissed her off." Dean remarked.

~SPN~

Oswin looked down at the mangled car, a hand covering her mouth in shock. Dean was going to be pissed and so was she, she had some fond memories of that car some fonder then others but she knew some of the most cherished things that Dean loved were in that car. "Isn't there anyway to fix it?" Oswin asked, turning away from the car to face Bobby.

Bobby shocked his head. "There isn't anything worth fixing, Ossy," He informed. "I say we empty the trunk, sell the rest for scrap." He watched for her reaction, leaning back slightly.

Oswin shook her head. "No, Dean would kill me if we did that," She turned back to the car. "When he gets better he and Sam are gonna fix this thing together." She informed him, nodding to herself at the thought that Dean was going to get better.

Bobby smiled at that, she'd always been one to hope for things to change for the best because she sometimes couldn't face the harsh reality of things and that was her fail safe a large amount of hope. "There's nothing to fix, the frame's a pretzel, and the engine's ruined. There's barely parts worth saving salvaging." Bobby informed her and he watched as her bubble of hope seemed to pop around her.

"Listen to me, Bobby, if there's one working part that's enough," She crossed her arms. "We're not just going to give up on." She continued, about to give a Richard famous speech.

"Okay, you got it." He said quietly, knowing where that speech was going to go.

Oswin smiled softly. "John also wanted you to get this." She said, handing the crumpled piece of paper to Bobby.

Bobby skimmed over the paper, looking up at Oswin confused. "Why would John need these?" He asked.

Oswin gave him a look and Bobby knew exactly why. John was being an idiot.

~SPN~

In Dean's room, John was sat by Dean's bed. Dean stood nearby. "Come on, Dad. You've gotta help me, I've gotta get better, I've gotta get back in there," Dean spoke. "I mean, you haven't called a soul for help, you haven't tried, aren't you going to do anything? Aren't you going to say anything?" Dean walked around his bed. "I've done everything you ever asked, everything, I have given everything I've ever had, and you're just going to sit there and watch me die? I can't believe Oswin was right, what the hell kind of father are you?"

He waited for a moment, hoping John had sensed him, but sighed when he had been sensed. "What is that?" He looked around, having heard something, and stepped out into the hallway just as a spirit whooshed past him. "I take it you didn't see that." Dean asked, looking back to John.

Dean stalked the spirit down the hallways, he saw it go into a back hallway where a woman was lying on the floor, chocking. "Help! Help!" The woman chocked out, her hands waving in the air as if trying to fight back against something.

Dean's eyes widened. "Hey! I need some help in here!" He called out.

"I can't... breathe!" The woman panted loudly, trying desperately to breathe, then went silent. Dean leant over her body, looking on helplessly.


	3. In My Time Dying: Discovery

Oswin walked back into John's room with a fuming Sam behind her. After she had gotten back from the scrap yard, she had told Sam what was in the bag and why she had been asked to get and of course Sam had been fuming, already having enough problems with Dean being in a coma and with his own injures.

Dean met the pair at the door. "Sammy! Ossy! Tell me you can friggin' hear me, man, there's something in the hospital," He tried, still not contrasting the fact that no one could understand. "Now, you've got to bring me back and we've got to hunt this thing, now!"

John eyed the pair, noting Sam silence and Oswin glare. "You're quiet." John remarked.

Oswin threw the bag at the bed, John and Dean wincing at the sudden sound, Sam glared at his father. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Sam exclaimed, moving to stand before John's bed.

"What are you talking about?" John said, trying to sound confused and quite frankly Sam was just getting started.

"Cut the crap!" Oswin hissed at him, Dean watching the scene unfold. "I told Sam that you sent me to Bobby to get these ingredients and what they do!" John glared at her, he had asked her nicely not to tell Sam about his plan. "And how you're gonna bring the demon here and have some stupid macho showdown!"

"Damn it Oswin! I told you not to tell him!" John shouted, although he did have to kick himself for letting Oswin be the one to go to Bobby for the ingredients.

"Like hell I wouldn't! I'm not that low not to tell one of my friends that their father is planning on summoning the demon that put his brother into the hospital so that he could try and do some bull shit thing!" Oswin shouted also, Sam stepping away from the pair, knowing how heated their arguments got.

"No, no, no, guys, don't do this!" Dean exclaimed, stepping closer to Oswin.

"Don't tell me what the hell I should and shouldn't do!" John shouted back.

"How? How is revenge going to help him? You're not thinking about anybody by yourself, it's the same selfish obsession!" Sam shouted from behind.

"Come on guys, don't do this!" Dean tried, placing his hand over Oswin shoulder.

"You know, it's funny, I thought it was your obsession too! This demon killed your mother, killed your girlfriend," Sam held Oswin back, knowing that that demon had been a huge part of her life also and if he kept talking crap about that demon killing people in Sam's life then Oswin was about to kill John. "And let's not forget about little Richards over here, with the demon killing her parents, her unborn baby sibling and putting Dean in the hospital, and if Oswald hadn't got in the way before then maybe none of this would ever have happened!" John ranted, his hand shaking.

Oswin pulled against Sam hold, trying to slip out of the suit jacket. "He'd only stop you from killing the vessel!" She kicked her foot out, one of her heels flying off and missing John's head by a few inches. "Because the Colt kills both the demon and the vessel they were using!" She hissed at him, about to kick at him again.

"Yeah, and Dean would be awake right now." John shouted, about to grab the heel and launch it back at Oswin.

"Go to fucking hell!" Oswin shouted, holding back tears from such a sore topic.

"I should have never taken you along in the first place. It should have been me and my boys and Oswald not-" John stated, Sam and Dean looking at their father shocked as did Oswin.

"That's enough!" Dean shouted, smacking a glass of water off the table and sent it flying to the floor, Oswin stopped struggling and looked in the direction of Dean and the smashed glass.

"Dude, I full-on Swayze'd that mother." Dean breathed out, mistaking Oswin for looking at the glass and not directly at him.

Dean crumpled in pain, flickering. Nurses and doctors started running past John room, Oswin getting out of Sam hold and running over to the doctors. "What is it?" Both Oswin and Dean asked, getting no reply from the nurses or doctors.

Oswin ran after the doctors and nurses, Sam following her closely.

~SPN~

In Dean's room, the monitors were beeping, a doctor and some nurses were surrounding Dean, resuscitating him. "All clear." The doctor said, rubbing the defibrillators together before putting them on the pads on Dean's chest.

Oswin stood watched, her hand covering her mouth as she watched them attempt to resuscitate Dean's body. Sam ran up behind Oswin, seeing the scene unfold before him. "No." Oswin mumbled, Sam grabbing her hand with tears in his own eyes.

"Still no pulse." The nurse told him, looking at the monitor.

"Okay, let's go again, 360." The doctor informed the nurse, unaware of the people behind him.

"Charging." The nurse said, pressing a button on the defibrillator station.

Oswin was crying, looking away from the scene and Sam just stared at them, unable to look away.

Dean comes slowly behind them, noticing a ghostly figure floating over the body lying in the bed. "You!" He shouted at the creature. "Get the hell away from me!" He ran over to the bed and faced the spirit. "I said get back!"

Oswin looks up and looked around, as if she heard something. Dean grabbed the spirit, only for it to hurl him back against a wall and then to soar out of the room. They watched as the monitors slowed, the steady beeping of the machine alerting them that Dean's body had returned to its incubated state again.

"We have a pulse; we're back into sinus rhythm." The nurse informed, looking at the two people at the door more than anything, knowing they wanted the information more then the doctors.

Dean ran into the hallway, looking for the spirit but it vanished. Sam and Oswin sighed in relief and backed into the hallway, watching from there. Dean comes back, grabbing Oswin's hand and then putting a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Don't worry, Sammy, Ossy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm getting that thing before it gets me," He informed them. "It's some kind of spirit, but I could grab it and if I can grab it, I can kill it."

He let go of Oswin's hand and removed his hand from Sam shoulder, Oswin holding her now cold hand and Sam looked over where Dean was stood, confused, having felt something on his shoulder. "Did you feel that?" Sam asked, looking at Oswin.

"If it felt something touching you, then yes, I felt it." She replied, nodding her head and dropping her hand.

Dean wandered down the halls, the heard a familiar girl yelling. "Hello! Hey, where am I? I'm lost!" The girl was yelling, Dean's eyes widening when he heard who it was.

"Oswin!" Dean shouted, following the sound of her voice.

"Somebody talk to me! Say something, please!" Oswin's voice begged, gasping as someone walked through her. "That's not possible." She saw Dean stood there and gasped again. "Dean!"

She ran to him, Dean glad someone could see her. "Oswin," He hugged her once she was in arms length. "What are you doing here?" He asked, concerned for why she was in... where ever the hell he was.

"I-I don't know, one minute I was with Sam and the next I'm in some dark place then next thing I know, I'm in some hallway with people walking through me." She explained, pulling away from the hug.

Dean sighed, running a hand over his face. "Yeah, know that feeling," Dean sighed in thought. "Was there anything else do you remember?" Dean asked, needing more information.

Oswin shook her head, sighing. "No, I'm sorry." She said, tugging on the hem of her shirt.

Dean shook his head. "There's nothing you could do about it." Dean said, walking ahead missing the fact that 'Oswin's' body flash from Oswin's to the spirit he had seen earlier then back to Oswin.

~SPN~

"What do you mean, you both felt something?" John asked, looking at Sam.

Oswin was stood outside the room, looking anywhere but the room itself. After the argument between the three of them she couldn't even stand to be in the same room as him. She had asked Sam to leave her out of this story, not wanting to give John any information he could use against them. "Oswin said it felt like, like Dean, like he held her hand and for me it was my shoulder," Sam explained, knowing it sounding kind of crazy. "I don't know if it's my psychic thing or what, but do you think it's even possible? I mean, do you think his spirit could be around."

John shrugged his shoulder, not knowing what to think about their situation. "Anything's possible." John remarked. It is possible that Dean's spirit could be lurking around the hospital, doing who knows what, but if his spirit was around then maybe it could return to his body.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Sam said, getting up from beside John's bed.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Me and Oswin are pick something up, we'll be back." Sam informed, reaching for the handle.

"Wait Sam," John called, Oswin looking in to see what was taking Sam long. "I promise I won't hunt this demon, not until we know Dean's okay."

Sam sighed, opening the door. "I wanna believe you dad, but I just can't." Sam replied, closing the door behind him.

~SPN~

Dean and 'Oswin' were walking down the hallway. "I gotta say, I'm impressed." Dean said, looking over at the girl.

"With what? Me dealing with the fact I'm in the spirit world with someone who's currently comatosed?" 'Oswin' shrugged her shoulders, seeing Dean nod. "We've had worse days." She stated.

Dean nodded, that was true, they've had had worse days like that time back in 1997 when they had to take down a werewolf and that's was when she had her first kill and her first injury on a hunt. Oswald had been furious, seeing that state that she had come home in, Dean had been guilty and in a similar condition but he couldn't think about that right now he just needed to get Oswin and himself out of the situation.

"Room 237, code blue. Dr. Kripe to room 237, code blue." A announcement rang over the PA system, Dean looked over at Oswin confused.

"Code blue means that someone needs to be resuscitated," Oswin informed him, pushing him forward. "Now go, find out if it's serious or not."

Dean nodded, running down the hallway into another room with a crisis. The same spirit was hovering over a little girl, who was being resuscitated. "Get away from her!" He shouted, lunging at the spirit as it hand into the girls face.

A doctor sighed, the room filled with the sound of a long and continues bleeping sound. "Alright, let's call it." The doctor said, turning off the monitor.

"Time of death, five eleven P.M." A female Doctor said, removing the small clip off of the girls finger.

"At least she's not suffering anymore." A female nurse pointed out, a sad tone in her voice.

Dean looked on stunned… could he kill this thing while like this?


	4. In My Time Of Dying: Death

Sam entered Dean's room quietly, clutching a brown paper bag in his arms. "Hey, we think you're around and if you are, don't make fun of me for this," Sam said, looking at Dean's comatosed body, Oswin had to go home for a while saying something was up with her cousin. "But um, well, there's one way we can talk."

He pulled out a box labelled 'Mystical Talking Board'. Dean was stood behind him with his arms folded. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me." He scoffed.

Sam circles the bed and sits cross legged on the floor, he opened the box and pulled out the board. "Dean?" He called out. "Dean, are you here?"

Dean rolled his eyes, moving to sit opposite Sam. "God, I feel like I'm at a slumber party," He muttered. "Alright Sam, this isn't going to work."

Sam had his hands poised on the pointed, Dean placed his fingers on it and slowly, concentrating, slid it to the yes on the board. Sam gasped while stared at the board shocked. "I'll be damned." He said.

Sam let out a laugh of relief, knowing that even though his brother was in the spirit world he could do communicate with him. "It's good to hear from you, man, it hasn't been the same without you Dean." Sam said.

It was true, he missed the way Dean would have attempted to flirt with either a nurse or a female doctor or tell him to get his panties in a bunch. But he would also miss the interaction between Oswin and Dean, he knew what it was like back when she had originally stared hunting with them but now that Oswin and Dean were 25/26 he wanted to see some type of communication between the pair.

"Damn straight." Dean joked, letting out a little laugh wondering what Sam was thinking about as Sam had his thinking face on.

Dean placed his fingers on the pointer again and started sliding it. "Dean what?" He asked, seeing the pointer jolt to the letters. "H? U? Hunting? What, are you hunting?"

The pointer slid back to yes. "It's in the hospital, what you're hunting? Do, do you know what it is?" Sam questioned, Dean shook his head at him.

"One question at a time, dude." Dean said, rolling his eyes at him.

"What is it?" Sam asked, as if hearing what Dean had just said.

The pointer slid across the board again, staggering over the letters R,E,A,P. "I don't think it's killing people, I think it's taking them," Dean informed, thinking back to the little girl and his own body. "You know, when their time's just up."

Sam nodded, knowing what he was spelling. "A reaper, Dean, is it after you?" Sam watched as the pointed slid over to the yes. "If it's here naturally, there's no way to stop it." Sam recalled, his face going grim.

"Yeah, you can't kill death." Dean stated, rolling his eyes.

"Man, you're, um." Sam trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"I'm screwed, Sam!" Dean finished for him.

Sam shook his head. "No, no, no, no, um there's gotta be a way," Sam stood and began to pace. "There's gotta be a way, either Dad'll know or Oswin'll." Sam informed, leaving the room.

Dean blinked, looking at Sam's retreating figure. "Oswin will?" He repeated but Oswin was with him… speaking of which where was she.

~SPN~

Sam entered John's room and found his bed empty. "Dad." Sam whispered, staring at his bed.

~SPN~

Oswin sighed, pushing the door to the boiler room open and waited for John to enter, him carrying the duffel bag. She couldn't believe she was doing this, helping him summon the demon that had put Dean in the hospital, but he had somehow managed to reason with her saying that the doctors couldn't do anything better for him so either she risk the discovery of her gift or they go with John's plan.

They walked through a dark and dripping hallway to a clear space, John placing the bag down. Oswin pulled out a box of white chalk and started drawing a large symbol on the floor, her eyes glowing gold as she did.

~SPN~

Sam returned to Dean room carrying the journal, he sits on the edge of Dean's bed. "Hey, so Dad wasn't in his room and Oswin isn't answering her phone." Sam informed Dean's spirit.

Dean frowned. "Where are they?" He asked, he was staring to get that feeling the Oswin stuck with him was not Oswin.

"But I got Dad's journal, so who knows? Maybe there's something here." Sam continued, as if Dean hadn't said anything.

Sam flips open the journal ad leafs through it, glancing at Dean's body occasionally. Dean comes to stand behind him. "Thanks for not giving up on me, Sammy." Dean said, smiling at his brother's back. Sam turned to a page labelled Reapers. Dean leans over and reads something and his eyes go wide. "Son of a bitch!"

He leaves, stalking down the hallway until sees…

~SPN~

Oswin was sat on the edge of a bed dressed in a creamy brown jacket, a white ruffled blouse, a cream dress that covered her right leg, tights that had holes in them and cream boots with at least three different buckles either or use or display Dean didn't know. "Hi, Dean." Oswin, no it wasn't Oswin, it was a Reaper.

Dean glared at him. "You know, you read the most interesting things, for example, did you know that reapers can alter human perception? I sure didn't," Dean began, his glare increasing that it even made the Reaper look away. "Basically they can make themselves appear however they want, like say, uh a pretty girl. You are much prettier than the last reaper I met."

The Reaper gets up and walks over to him. "I was wondering when you would figure it out." The Reaper said, crossing her arms and leaning on one leg just like Oswin would.

"I should have known, the fact you weren't even afraid or curious about why you were stuck with me wouldn't be like Oswin," He added, stepping away from the Reaper when it walked closer. "But Oswin? I'm still trying to figure that one out."

The Reaper sighed. "It's my sandbox, I can make you see whatever I want and it turns out this is what you would want to see." The Reaper explained, a smirk on its face.

"What, is this like a turn-on for you? What, toying with me?" Dean questioned.

"Well, you kinda didn't give me any choice seeing that you saw my true form and you, well, you flipped out big time," The Reaper placed a hand over where a heart would be. "Kinda hurts a girl's feelings, this was the only way I could get you to talk to me." It stated.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, fine, we're talking. What the hell do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"How death is nothing to fear," He flinched away from its touch when it touched his cheek. "And your moment is coming, Dean, you're living on borrowed time already." It stated.

~SPN~

Oswin had finished the chalk symbol, placed several candles and a black bowl around it, John is incanting in Latin. He nodded at Oswin, who slid a knife across her palm after a long argument, drawing blood and dripping it on the bowl. John lit a match and drops it in, the sand in the bowl flares and goes out. Oswin stood up, brushing off her knee's, and looked around.

A hand grabbed John shoulder. "What the hell are you two doing down here?" A man asked.

"We can explain." John stared but the man wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah? You're both going to explain it to security. Come on, both of you." The man finished, reaching for Oswin's elbow.

Oswin stepped away, throwing her hands out with her eyes golden again. The man as thrown against a wall, any metal around her flying to hold the man in place. "How stupid do you think we are?" John asked, pulling the Colt out and cocking it.

The man eyes glowed yellow, revealing he was the demon they had been hunting. "You really want an honest answer to that?" The demon asked, pulling against the metal.

Two possessed men in lab coats stalk by and take positions behind John and Oswin. "You conjuring me, John, with the help with the Power Puff Girl, I'm surprised," Oswin raised an eyebrow at the nickname, Power Puff Girl? Really? "I thought you both hated each other, but coming together to summon a demon now that I didn't expect." The demon continued, giving up against the amount of metal that was holding him down.

"I could always shoot you." John suggested, nodding his head towards the bounds. "And hit the target."

"But I can always get out of these," The demon laughed, knowing that Oswin couldn't use her powers to hold him back for ever. "And you've got one try, don't'cha Did you really think she could hold me back for good?" The demon asked.

"Oh, we don't want to trap you," John states lowering the Colt, Oswin lowering her hands and the metal dropped the ground at once. "I want to make a deal."

The demon stared at the pair, more John then Oswin, intrigued.

~SPN~

Sam was stood on the window at the side of Dean's body, hands in his pockets. Dean is not there. "Dean, are you here?" He looked around, expecting Dean to do something. "I couldn't finds anything in the book, I don't know how to help you but I'll keep trying alright? As long as you keep fighting, I mean, come on you can't, you can't leave me here with Oswin and Dad, they'll kill each other, you know that," Sam laughed as he imagined watching Oswin and John fighting, before sighing. "Dean, you gotta hold on, you can't go, man, not now. We were just starting to be brothers again. Can you here me?" Sam said, looking around the room.

~SPN~

Dean was staring out a dark window, the Reaper was stood next to him. "Look, I'm sure you've heard this before, but, you've gotta make an exception, you've gotta cut me a break." Dean begged.

The Reaper rolled her eyes, looking down at her nails. "Step three: bargaining." It rolled its eyes at him.

"I'm serious, my family's in danger, see we're kind of in the middle of this, um, war, and they need me." He explained, thinking back to amount of crap he had gone through to get to where he was right now.

"The fight's over." The Reaper informed.

"No, it isn't." Dean countered.

The Reaper sighed, looking up at him. "It is for you, Dean, you're not the first solider I've plucked from the field," It stated, crossing its arms. "They all feel the same, they can't leave, victory hangs in the balance, but they're wrong, the battle goes on without them."

"My brother, he could die without me, Oswin…" He trailed off at the thought of what Oswin would do without him, she was probably married or was currently with someone, shared a normal life and all that she didn't need either of them to help her with their life.

"Oswin this, Oswin that," The Reaper walked to the bed, a knowing look on her face. "That's all you think about, make me wonder if you ever moved on like she did?" The Reaper taunted.

Dean opened his mouth about to say something but decided against it with the fact that his life was on the line with the Reaper. "We both did, she was a distraction for both Sammy and myself and we decided that it would be best for us if she left," The Reaper scoffed at that, it sounded like he was trying to tell himself what had happened. "But I'm gonna go find Sam and see if I get back to my body." Dean said, walking to the door.

"Did you ever wonder what happened that night?" The Reaper asked, smirking in delight when she saw Dean stop at the door. "Did you even try to find her after that night?"

Dean closed his eyes.

~SPN~

John, Oswin and the two minions were still in the circle, the demon had walked over them glaring at Oswin. "It's very unseemly, making deals with devils. How do I know this isn't just another trick?" The demon questioned, glancing over at Oswin. "How do I know that she would kill me right after this deal?"

John sighed, knowing he had a point. "Oswin, you gotta go." John told her.

Oswin looked over at him, confused. "What? Why?" She questioned, about to walk over to him.

"You heard what he said," John sighed, he didn't want her to go not knowing if he could trust the demon and if he did turn on him she could get them out of there. "You need to go."

Oswin opened her mouth to say something but decided against it, taking a deep breath before walking out of the boiler room. She understood why he wanted her to leave, she as capable of killing a demon in a matter of seconds and with Dean being where he was, she was willing to do what ever she could to save him.

John waited until he heard the door close. "I'll give you the Colt and the bullet, but you've got to help Dean," John bargained. "You've got to bring him back."

The demon laughed, so did other the possessed men. "Why, John, you're a sentimentalist, if only your boys knew how much their daddy loved them." The demon taunted.

"It's a good trade, you care a hell of a lot more about this gun than you do Dean." John continued, ignoring the demon taunts.

"Don't be so sure, he killed some people very special to me, but still, you're right, he isn't much of a threat, and neither is your other or Oswin not just yet anyway," John lowered his head and rose his eyes, the demon smirked at the action. "You know the truth, right? About Sammy? And the other children? And Oswin and her gifts."

"Yeah, I've known for a while." John admitted, for Sam at least but for Oswin he had known by the time she was ten.

"But they don't, do they? You've been playing dumb." The demon taunted again.

"Can you bring Dean back? Yes or no?" John asked, his good hand shaking with anger.

"No," The demon began and rolled his eyes when John's grip tightened around the Colt. "But I know someone who can, it's not a problem."

John eyed him hesitantly before loosening his grip. "Good," The demon reached for the gun but John pulled it away at the last second. "Before I give you the gun, I'm going to want to make sure that Dean's okay, with my own eyes or else I'll have Oswin track your ass down and kill you herself." John threatened, the last words dripping with venom.

"Oh, John, I'm offended, don't you trust me?" The demon tried to cover his fear with his attitude but John could see through it. "Fine."

"So we have a deal?" John asked, seeing that the demon had understood the threat correctly and he was right to think so.

John frowned when the demon shook its head at him. "No, John, not yet, you still need to sweeten the pot." The demon said.

"With what?" John asked, crossing his arm.

"There's something else I want, as much as that gun, maybe more." The demon replied, an evil smirk making its way on to its face.

~SPN~

Dean was sat on a hospital bed, the reaper behind him. It stroked his hair softly, with one hand while Dean played with the other. Dean would have shuddered if it wasn't for what it had told him about his predicament, he even went with the reaper to wherever it would take him or stay on earth as something Sam and Oswin would eventually hunt down, and the reaper would possible be to having Oswin hold him like this again. "It's time to put the pain behind you." The reaper said, its fingers occasionally getting caught in a few knots.

"And go where?" Dean mumbled, tracing the creases in its hand and smiling when he heard it laugh slightly claiming it tickled a feeling it hadn't felt in a while.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know," It smiled. "The promise land, Zanarkand, Hell, Silent Hill, wherever you think you should go." It informed, Dean almost rolling his eyes at the video game references it had just made.

He never understood what Oswin had gotten out of playing video games, yes he had played the occasional game when his dad wasn't around and it was just the three of them plus Oswald. Sometimes, he used to think she did it to ease the tension between herself and each of the brothers if they had ever gotten in a fight or a silly little argument and he never got to thank her for it because in those brief moments he felt like a normal family.

He turned to look up at her when he was about to say something when the lights started flickering and a familiar buzzing sound started. They jumped up, the reaper pulling Dean behind it. "What is it?" Dean asked, not know why he had been pushed behind the reaper.

"Demon, particularly the one that put you here." It informed, looking around for the demon.

As they expected, the vent in the room began to pour demob ichor into the room right by the reapers feet. "What the hell?" Dean breathed out, watching the ichor wrap around the reapers legs.

"No! Get off me!" Dean winced at how pained it sounded but had to remind himself that it would be fine seeing that it was already dead. "Dean." It was cut off as the ichor flew into its mouth.

"What the hell!" He shouted this time, about to leg it, when the reaper turned to face him with its eyes glowing yellow.

"Today's your lucky day kid." The demon/reaper informed him, placing its hand on Dean's forehead causing him to convulse.

~SPN~

Oswin walked into Dean's room, her hand fully healed, and looked over at Sam apologetically when he saw his face. "Where the hell have you been?!" Sam questioned, looking at Oswin.

Oswin sighed, wanting to tell Sam she had been with John but decided against it. "Something popped up at home, I had to see that I was the one to take care of the problem myself." Oswin half-lied.

It was true that something popped up at her house but was lucky that her cousin would be there take care of said problem but the other half was a lie after all.

Before Sam or Oswin could say anything else, Dean gasped waking suddenly and chocking on the tube in his throat. "Dean?" Oswin asked, making his way over to the chocking man. "Sam, get help! Now!" She ran a hand through Dean's hair, trying to sooth his pain slightly.

~SPN~

"I can't explain it," A doctor said, looking over at the three, astonished with the sudden recovery of Dean. Oswin was holding Dean hand as tightly as she could, Sam was stood behind Oswin, a hand on her shoulder. "The edema's vanished, the internal contusions are healed, your vitals are good, you have some kind of angel watching over you."

Oswin closed her eyes at that, no angel looking out for him only John and herself. "Thank you, doctor," Oswin said, turning to smile at the man as he left the room. "So you said a Reaper was after him?" Oswin looked between Sam and Dean.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed, nodding his head.

"How'd I ditch it?" Dean asked, looking at him.

"You got me, Dean, you really don't remember anything?" Sam questioned, something wasn't right and he could see that the rest thought the same as he did.

"No," The watched as his frowned in thought. "Except this pit in my stomach, Sam, Ossy, something's wrong." Dean informed them.

There was a knock at the door, John hovered in the doorway and Oswin frowned at the grim expression on his face. "How you feeling, dude?" John asked, looking at his oldest son.

"Fine, I guess, I'm alive." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's what matters." John replied, nodding at Oswin.

Sam though eyed both John and Oswin when something came to his mind. "Where were you last night?" Sam questioned, Dean frowning. "Both of you go missing around the same time and no one seemed to notice."

"I told you, Sam, I had things to take care of." Oswin reminded.

"And I was just walking around the hospital." John lied, knowing he'd only anger Sam by saying he had things to take care of.

Sam almost groaned when he saw the looks both John and Oswin gave each other. "Well, that's rather specific." He stated.

"Come on, Sam." Dean tried but frowned in thought… had something like this happened before? Or was he going crazy?

"Did you go after the demon? Either of you?" Sam questioned.

"No!" Both of the exclaimed, Oswin letting go of Dean's hand and stood up.

"You know, why don't I believe either of you right now?" Sam spat at them, John wincing.

"Can we not fight?" John begged, Oswin looking at him in confusion knowing that Winchester's rarely begged for anything. "You know, half the time we're fighting, I don't know what we're fighting about, we're butting heads," John took a deep breath, Dean and Sam frowning at him. "Sammy, I-I've made some mistakes, but I've always dome the best I could. I just don't want to fight anymore, okay?"

"Dad, are you alright?" Sam asked, he was touched by the truce he had just offered but something was wrong.

John nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired. Hey, son, would you, uh, would you mind getting me a cup of caffeine?" John asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Sam replied, leaving the room with a frown on his face, missing the sad look John had given him.

Oswin looked between Dean and John before walking out of the room. "I'll leave you two to talk okay." She said.

Dean waited until the door closed before he started. "What is it?" Dean asked, knowing that John needed to tell him something personal.

"You know, when you were a kid, I'd come home from a hunt, and after what I'd seen, I'd be, I'd be wrecked. And you, you'd come up to me and you, you'd put your hand on my shoulder and you'd look me in the eye and you'd, you'd say 'It's okay, Dad'," John paused, pulling himself together. "Dean, I'm sorry." John said.

Dean frowned, what was he apologized for? "What?" Dean questioned.

"You shouldn't have had to say that to me, I should have been saying that to you, you know, I put, I put too much on your shoulders, I made you grow up too fast. You took care of Sammy, Oswin and you took care of me. You did that, and you didn't complain, not once, I just want you to know that I am so proud of you." John continued, Dean looked at his dad almost scared.

"This really you talking?" Dean asked, he had never seen his dad like this and he had to check.

"Yeah, yeah, it's really me." John nodded.

"Why are you saying this stuff?" Dean questioned.

John came close to him, putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I want you to watch out for Sammy, Oswin too okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, dad, you know I will," John watched as Dean's eyes filled with fear. "You're scaring me." Dean said, voice what Sam had been thinking and what he was currently thinking.

"Don't be scared, Dean." John stated, leaning into Dean's ear and whispered something, Dean pulled back in shock, processing. John left, leaving Dean staring after him.

~SPN~

John entered his hospital room, a tearful Oswin following him in. "Okay." John placed the Colt on to a small bed table.

Oswin closed her eyes unable to watch what was about to happen.

~SPN~

Sam walks back to the room carrying a cup of coffee. He looked into a room saw John on the floor with Oswin cradling his head. "Dad?!" Sam shouted, Oswin lifting her head showing Sam her tears.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Sam as he dropped the cup and ran over to Oswin and John's side, screaming for help.

~SPN~

Once again, a crowd of doctor and nurses attempt resuscitation, this time on John. Dean and Sam hovered in the doorway, a nurse trying to push them out. Oswin was in the room, wrapped in a blanket with an oxygen mask over her face she had been hyperventilating way to hard to even speak to anyone.

"No, no, no, it's our dad, it's _our _dad!" Dean shouted, struggling against the nurse. "Come on."

They watched as the doctor stopped doing compressions and a loud and constant bleeping sound filled their ears.

"I'll call it. Time of death: 10:41 am." A doctor informed, Sam and Dean stared at their fathers body.

_John, I forgive you._

**A/N: And that's first episode done. Well, I have some announcements to make:**

**Number one is of course thanks to everyone that had read this fanfic and to all the people who followed this, favourited this. **

**Number two is that I wanted to see what it would be like if I did some long chapters like this because ready chapters that are only like one thousand and something words or two thousand and something words or else I'd have like four short chapters that I probably won't ever do again because I hated feeling lazy while doing something that short so leave a review if you like short chapters or a big ass chapter like this.**

**Number three is that I won't be posting for two weeks as I'm going Disney Land Paris for my birthday (real mature much? _) and then a day after that it's a family holiday after so I don't know when I'll update hopefully the day I get back.**

**Number four is to be prepared for A LOT of video game references, quotes and other stuff. As you can tell, Oswin hates John and later on in the season we'll find out why and maybe even find out what John said to Oswin. **


	5. Everyone Loves A Clown: Recovery

**A/N: There are some BIG changes in this episode, hope they don't affect this the future of the episodes but if they do... my bad.**

_Medford, Wisconsin_

In a carnival, a young girl was being entertained by two clowns and if anyone else would come along she would ignore them. Her parents were stood behind her, the dad unable to look at the clowns. "God, I hate clowns," The dad murmured to his wife. "They always creep me out."

The mother laughed slightly, shaking her head at him. "Shh, she likes them," She murmured back before leaning over to the girl. "Last ride."

The girl looks over to the side and saw a clown. She waved, it waved back a little creepy. She tugged on her mom's sleeve. "Look, Mom, another clown!" She cheered.

When the mom looked over at where the girl had seen the clown only to see nothing. "What are you trying to do, scare your father?" She asked, the dad rolling his eyes as he looked at his wife while the girl stared at where she had seen the clown.

~SPN~

The family were driving home from the carnival, the mom had her shut her eyes for a moment. The girl looked out of the car window and spotted the same clown from before, on the side of the road waving at her. "Look, Mom, a clown!" She tried again only for the car to drive away when her mom looked over. "You missed him.

~SPN~

The girl was asleep in bed and heard something, she got up and went to the window and saw the clown standing outside. Smiling, she goes downstairs and waves at him, then opens the door to let him in. He took her hand and entered the home.

~SPN~

Dean, Sam and Oswin were stood at the front of a burning pyre containing John wrapped up in a material Oswin hadn't bothered to remember what it was. Sam is near tears and fidgeting, Dean stared into the flames silently and Oswin couldn't even bring herself to look at either Winchester brother or the burning body. "Before he," Sam took a minute to recollect himself. "Before, did he say anything to either of you? About anything?" Sam asked quietly, not wanting to disturb to the funeral they were holding.

"No, nothing." Dean lied, unable to look at Sam.

Oswin said nothing, turning around and heading for her car. Dean and Sam watched her go, sad and concerned.

~SPN~

_**One Week Later…**_

Dean was underneath the Impala working on it, only his legs sticking out. It is little more than a rusted frame, but it looks considerably less crunched than last time. Oswin approached it. "How's the car coming along?" She asked as she heard Dean tightened up something underneath.

"Slow." Dean responded.

Oswin sighed, pulling her cardigan closer around her. She was hoping to get him to express his feelings about John dying but it looked like he wasn't going to break easily, seeing that Sam had tried the same thing a few days ago and it hadn't turned out great. "Oh," She clicked her tongue. "Need any help?" She asked.

She winced as Dean dropped something heavily, almost angrily. "What, you under a hood?" He scoffed, knowing full well what she was doing. "I'll pass."

Oswin closed her eyes for a moment, praying silently that he wouldn't let his anger out all on her but she knew he was ready to snap at anybody no matter who it was. "Need anything else, then?" She asked again.

Dean pushed himself from underneath the car and stood, eyes narrowed at Oswin. "Stop it, Ozzy." He said, crossing his arms.

Oswin tensed, hoping her face faked innocent instead of guilt. "Stop what?" She questioned, stepping towards him.

"Stop asking if I need anything, stop asking if I'm okay," He listed, getting taking a step towards her as he listed what both Sam and Oswin had been doing. "I'm okay, really, I promise."

Oswin scoffed, knowing otherwise. "You can tell that to Sam but I know you better then Sam," Dean groaned, having forgotten about that. "We've been at Bobby's for over a week now and you haven't once brought up John once." She stated, getting a little to close for her own comfort.

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing what she was doing. "You know what? You're right," Oswin stopped walking, blinking at that as she missed the obvious snark and sarcasm coming from Dean. "Come here, I'm gonna lay my head gently on your shoulder, maybe we can cry, hug, and maybe even slow dance." He responded, Oswin rolling her eyes at his attitude.

"Don't patronize me, Dean," She poked him in the shoulder, watching as he leaned backwards. "John is head, the Colt is gone, and it seems pretty damn likely that the demon you've been hunting is behind all of this, and you're acting like nothing happened." She argued.

"What do you want me to say?" He asked, his eyes narrowing still.

"Say something to Sam! Just say if you're angry! Or you want revenge! Sam's concerned about you since all you do is sit out here all day long buried underneath that damn car." She responded, glaring at him.

"Revenge, huh?" Dean said, frowning to himself as if he was considering it.

"Anything!" She exclaimed.

"Sounds good," Oswin blinked, shocked that he actually considered revenge. "You got any leads on where the demon is? Making heads or tails of any of Dad's research? Because I sure ain't. But you know, if we do finally find it- oh. No wait, like you said the Colt's gone, but I'm sure that either you or Sam have figured out another way of killing it," Oswin opened her mouth to say something back but was cut off by Dean. "We've got nothing, Oz, nothing, okay? So you know the only thing I can do? Is I can work on the car." Dean finished his rant, turning back to his car, continuing on the work he had been doing.

Oswin clenched her fist, her hands shaking. She closed her mouth, deciding that if she was about to speak that it would only make things worse for herself, she turned on her heel and walked away missing Dean turned around and look at her.

~SPN~

Sam winced as he heard the front door slam open, Oswin storming in. "Your brother is an ass." Was what she said as she walked into the door.

Sam would have laughed if it wasn't for the hurt look on her face. "Look, if he wants to sulk with his car I say we let him," Sam watched as Oswin eyed him, confused. "He'll let it out eventually, so we do what I had wanted all of us to do," He pulled out a cell phone. "I was going to tell Dean but seeing how he is, I say we do it." Sam informed.

She took the phone from him. "Who's phone was it?" She asked, turning the phone in her hand.

"It was dad's phone, it took me a while but I cracked his voicemail code, listen to it." He said, leaning over to press a button.

"John, it's Ellen, again," Ellen message said, sighing. "Look, don't be stubborn, you know I can help you, call me."

"That message is four months old." Sam informed Oswin once the message had ended.

"John saved this woman's number for four months?" Oswin asked, trying to think of any Ellen from their old hunts but couldn't.

"Yeah." Sam replied, nodding his head.

"Well, who's Ellen? Any mentions of her in John's journal?" She questioned.

"No, but I ran a trace on her phone number and I got an address." Sam informed her, handing her a piece of paper.

"C'mon," She handed him a set of keys and the slip of paper. "You start the car, I'll meet at the car." She said, walking towards her room.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because I'm getting dressed and I'm not going like this." She informed stepping into the room.

~SPN~

Sam gripped onto the back of Oswin's Harley Davidson as they pulled up to the Roadhouse Saloon. "I am never again getting on a bike with you." Sam stated, pulling off the helmet and getting off the bike.

Oswin laughed, pulling off her own helmet. "It's not my fault," She shrugged. "I'm use to driving by myself most of the time," She reminded him, looking around. "Hello? Anybody here?" She called out.

"Hey, where did you put the thing?" Sam asked, looking at the biker.

Oswin pulled it out of her jacket's pocket, tossing it to him. They open the door and go inside. The saloon was quiet except for a fly buzzing. A light bulb blows out. They go to the back and see a man passed out on the bar. "Hey, buddy?" Sam asked, pausing for a moment when he noticed it to be a man. "I'm guessing that isn't Ellen."

Oswin nodded. "Yeah." She responded.

Sam went into a back room, looking around. Oswin goes down the steps, noticing a man with his back to her, pulls out her gun and points the gun at his back. "Put your hands where I can see them." She informed, clicking off the safety.

She was surprised when the man didn't even flinch or cry out when he felt the gun. "Sorry, but I don't follow a woman's lead." The man replied.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, raising the gun higher. "Put them up now." She threatened.

The man spins, grabbing Oswin's hand with the gun and puts her in an arm bar and took her gun. Oswin countered by performing a forward cartwheel, knocking her into the air. As she moved for her gun, the man had managed to pull a knife out when she caught the gun. She aimed, but he was faster, he blocked her gun and has his knife against her throat. "But of advice, try using knives next time," The man stated, moving Oswin so her back was pressed against his front and the knife was too close for comfort. "Works better for close encounters." He took her gun, ejecting the clip and tossing the weapon aside.

The back door opened to reveal Sam, both hands on his head. He entered slowly. "Oswin, I need," He trailed off, seeing her in a similar position to himself. "Never mind, I can see you're a little tied up."

He nodded his head, indicating Ellen, who was behind him with a handgun pointed at his head. "Oswin? Oswin Richards?" Ellen asked, looking at the girl.

Oswin would have nodded but with the knife ready to slit her throat at any second she decided against it. "Yeah," She replied, looking at the woman with a confused looked on her face. "Ellen? _The_ Ellen my father would never shut up about? You're Ellen?"

"Mom, you know these people?" The man with the knife asked, looking between the pair.

"Yeah, I think that these are Oscar Richards and John Winchester kids," Ellen lowered the gun, laughing. "Hey, I'm Ellen and that is my Son Joe." She informed Sam and Oswin about who she was and who the man was.

Joe lowered the knife, grunting when Oswin elbowed him in the gut. Oswin walked over picked up her gun and its clip. "Ow." Joe groaned from behind her, Oswin rolling her eyes.

Ellen laughed at Oswin, seeing the resemblance between Oscar and Maria. "Yep, defiantly Oscar's kid." Ellen remarked.

Oswin smiled at that, Sam sending Joe a smug look, having know she would have done that him as she had done to Dean. "Thanks," Oswin nodded at her. "You called John Winchester, said you could help, help with what?" She asked.

"Well, the demon, of course," Ellen stated. "I heard he was closing in on it."

Oswin and Sam looked at each other then at Ellen. "What? Where did you hear that?" Sam asked, he and Dean hadn't found out until they had met up with John with the Vampires. "What are you? Hunter or something? How do you know about all this?"

Ellen raised her hands. "Hey, I just run a saloon," She stated, lowering her hands. "But hunters have been known to pass through now and again, including both of your dad's a long time ago, Oscar and Lucie were like family once." Ellen sighed, looking down at the ground.

Oswin smiled sadly at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was a difficult subject to talk about, still to this very day it was. Oscar and her mother had died back into '95, the same year she left hunting, by the hands of that demon. What made it worse was that it possessed her pregnant mother, made her kill Oscar and then herself but not before leaving its mark on her. If Sam and Dean were to look hard enough of Oswin's lower back they'd find a set of scratches scarred on her back, the demon had forced her mothers' nails to grow at a fast pace that it alone was almost enough to kill her and then made her scratch Oswin's lower back then had Oswin watch the demon snap its own neck before leaving her. "Eleven years, Ellen and I've been fine," She said, Ellen looking at her. "They're in a better place now, even my baby sibling, but I'd like to think they're safe causing havoc up there," They laughed sadly, Sam and Joe looking around feeling awkward. "But it's time to move on, Ellen, don't let the pains of the past hurt you."

Ellen smiled at her, gratitude in her eyes. "You've got your mothers way of making someone feel a whole lot better," She placed her hand over Oswin's, squeezing it, before looking over at Sam. "Look, I don't know if John told you anything about me, so I'll understand if you don't want help from me, but John wouldn't have sent you if…" She looked over at Sam's grim face then at Oswin's sad face. "He didn't send you, he's alright, isn't he?" She asked the pair, not wanting to lose an old friend.

Oswin and Sam glanced at each other, trying to see who would be the one to break the news of John's death. "No, no, he isn't," Sam cleared his throat, Oswin looking down. "It was the demon, we think, it, um, it got him before he got it, I guess." Sam explained, Ellen's face morphed into one of sorrow and heartbreak.

"I'm so sorry," Ellen said, nothing else could be said really. "How's Dean holding up?"

Oswin looked up at the mention. "He's not doing well, I can see it in his eyes," She informed Ellen, Sam knowing the same. "He's trying to hide it but we're trying to bring out any anger he might have inside."

Ellen sighed. "I knew how close those two were." Ellen said, John never stopped talking about Dean and sometimes Sam.

"Yeah they were, but we're not here to talk about the past," Oswin stated. "If you could help us, we'd really like that."

"Well," Ellen gestured between her and Joe, ignoring his desperate look. "We can't but Ash will." She said.

Joe sighed and sent a look at Oswin when she looked at him, confused. "Who's Ash?" Sam asked, looking around as he hadn't seen anyone else around.

"Ash!" Ellen yells.

The man passed out on the bar jerked awake and sat up, flailing. "What? It closin' time?" He questioned, still half awake.

"That's Ash?" Oswin asked, eying the man.

Joe nodded. "Mm-hmm, he's a genius." He informed, Oswin trying to suss out if he was be serious or sarcastic.

They walked over to the bar, Ash and Sam sat next to each other, Oswin was leaning on the bar from the other side. Joe was on the other side of the bar pouring two glasses of water before grabbing a beer. Sam slapped a brown folder on the bar. "You've got be kidding me, this guy's no genius. He's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie." She muttered, Ash snorting as he heard what she had said.

"I like you girly." Ash said, laughing when Oswin's cheeks went red slightly.

"Thanks." She replied, not being able to look at anyone with her cheeks red.

"Just give him a chance." Joe said.

Oswin opened the folder. "Alright, this stuff's about a year's worth of John and Oscar's work," She informed the man. "So, uh, lets see what you make of it."

Ash pulled the papers and started rifling through them. He shook his head at what was on the papers. "Come on, this crap ain't real, there ain't nobody can track a demon like this." Ash informed the group, Oswin and Sam looked at each other briefly.

"Our dad's could." Sam said, knowing that Oscar had found it before he had died and that he and Dean had found it when they where looking for both their dad and the demon.

Ash sighed, not wanting to hurt either of the hunters feelings. "There are non-parametrics, statistical overviews, prospects and correlations, I mean damn! They're signs, omens," He informed the pair, noting that Joe was listening in. "Uh, if you can track 'em, you can track this demon. You know, like crop failures, electrical storms, you ever been struck by lightening? It ain't fun."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you track it or not?" He asked.

"Yeah, with this, I think so," Oswin and Sam let out a breath. "But it's gonna take some time, uh, give me fifty one hours." He informed, getting up to leave.

"Hey Ash." Oswin called, needing to apologize about what she said.

"Yeah." He said, turning to face her.

"I, uh, I'm sorry that I judged you." She said.

Ash smiled. "It's alright princess, looks can always be deceiving." Ash said, laughing when Oswin narrowed her eyes at him for calling her princess.

As Ash left, Joe walked by, Joe was apologizing to Oswin while flashing a boyish smile. She was laughing, sipping on her beer, she stood to follow him when he signalled her to follow. Sam smirked to himself, knowing that Dean would want to impress Oswin, knowing that Dean still harboured feelings for her but denied it but with the week that they had been trying to get Dean to let his anger out… Dean had said something he hadn't expected him to say. "Hey Ellen, what is that?" Sam asked, suddenly noticing something behind the bar.

"It's a police scanner. We keep tabs on things, we…" Ellen started to explain.

"No, no, no, no, the, um, the folder." Sam cut in, not wanting to seem rude.

She looked over at the folder then back at Sam. "Uh, I was gonna give this to a friend of mine, but take a look if you want." She said, taking the folder from the wall and placed it in front of Sam.

The folder contained some newspaper clippings attached to the front, and on the front, some words where written in red marker:

**COUPLE MURDERED**

**CHILD LEFT ALIVE**

**MEDFORD, WISC.**

At a window, Oswin sat down by Joe. "You guys don't seem like the hunting kind," Oswin said, nudging her shoulder into his. "How did you?"

Joe smiled at her, sipping on his beer. "From my dad, he was a hunter," He shrugged his shoulders, it didn't mean much to him. "He passed away." He informed her.

"I'm sorry." Oswin said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was a long tome ago, I was just a kid," He admitted, he couldn't remember anything about his dad only his name and his face but that was only in pictures. "Sorry to here about your dad."

Oswin smiled sadly, shaking her head. "No need to apologize about something that happened years ago," She informed him, waving her hand. "So we've got fifty one hours to waste, what do you do around here for fun?" She asked.

Joe stared at her for a few moments, Oswin clearing her throat when her cheeks went red again. "Maybe tonight we should, uh," He looked away from her, his face going red slightly. "No, you know what? Never mind." He said, shaking his head.

"What?" She asked, nudging his shoulder again.

"Nothing, just, u, wrong place, wrong time." Joe muttered, mentally hitting himself for the idea.

"You know, I thought you were gonna toss me some cheep pickup line," Oswin said, Joe chuckled this face going red with embarrassment. "I'm usually the kind of girl that most hunters around my age would try to get into my pants with some… pizza, a six pack, and one side of Zeppelin IV."

Joe snorted, knowing she was joking. "Well what a bunch of scumbags." He stated, Oswin smiling at him.

"Not you though, I'd never expect something like that from you." Oswin teased, neither of them noticing how close they had moved to each other or that Sam was leant against the doorframe awkwardly.

"I guess not." Joe mumbled, the pair leaning in until Sam had seen enough and cleared his voice.

"Oswin," They jumped apart, cheeks red. "I've got something, come check this out." Sam said, smirking at the pair.

Oswin quickly stood, her head down as she walked out of the room, then whacked Sam on the arm. "You're an ass for doing that," Sam laughed, handing her the folder. "What is it I'm looking at?" She asked, looking at the file.

"A few murders, not far from here, that Ellen caught wind of," Oswin looked at the clippings, trying to see if there was anything worth looking at. "Looks to me like there might be a hunt." Sam informed.

"Okay, but what about Dean?" Oswin asked, knowing Dean would kill them for taking him along with them. "We can't leave him."

"I've called him, told him where we are and that we're going on a hunt." Sam replied.

~SPN~

Dean had pulled upside the Saloon in a RV, Oswin and Sam had laughed at that so much that they need a glass of water. Dean had grumbled and glared at them, nodding his head at Ellen and Joe in politeness, saying no when Ellen offered Dean a drink and watched in the mirror at Joe and Oswin hooking her bike onto the back of the van.

They where currently driving down the highway through the rain, Dean was sat behind the wheel while Oswin and Sam were sat at a small table, Sam on his laptop while Oswin reading through John's book. "You've gotta be kidding me, a killer clown?" Dean said for the third time.

"Yeah, he left the daughter unharmed and killed the parents." Sam informed him, inwardly shivering at the thought of killer clowns.

"No, they ripped them to pieces actually." Oswin added, not looking up from the book to see the looks on the Winchester boy's faces.

"And this family was at some carnival that night?" Dean asked.

Oswin and Sam nodded. "The Cooper Carnivals." Oswin reminded, closing the book and the pair swapped things, Oswin having the laptop and Sam the book.

"So how do you know we're not dealing with some psycho carnie in a clown suit?" Dean asked.

"Well, the cops have no viable leads, and all the employees were tearing down shop," Sam started, letting Oswin take over. "Alibis all around, plus this girl said she a clown vanish into thin air, cops are saying trauma, of course." Oswin finished, Dean rolling his eyes at the pair.

"Well, I know what you're thinking, Sam," Sam looked over at Dean curiously. "Why did it have to be clowns?" Dean said, laughing.

"Oh, give me a break." Sam mumbled, crossing his arms.

Dean laughed. "You didn't think I'd remember, did you? I mean, come on, you still bust out crying whenever you see Ronald McDonald on the television." Dean stated, Oswin looking at Sam strangely at that but sighed when he shook his head at her.

"Well at least he's not afraid of flying." Oswin said, brining back up an old topic they had once talked about.

"Planes crash!" Dean defended. "At least I'm not afraid of bugs."

Oswin rolled her eyes but shivered none the less. "Bugs kill you know!" Oswin defended, having heard on the news that someone had been killed by bugs at a construction site.

"And apparently clowns kill!" Sam added, looking between the pair. "But moving on."

"So these type of murders, they ever happened before?" Dean asked.

"Uh, according to the file Ellen gave us, 1981, the Bunker Brothers Circus, same M.O it happened three times, three different locales." Oswin informed Dean.

"It's weird, though, I mean if it is a spirit it's usually bound to a specific locale, you know, a house or a town." Dean started.

"So how's it moving from city to city, carnival to carnival?" Sam finished, looking at Oswin.

Oswin looked down at the list of supernatural creatures her dad had talked about or that were in the book but one caught her attention.

"I have an idea, the girl had said the clown didn't talk to her at all before she was sent to the hospital and one thing came to my mind," She crossed her arms. "The Mute, a humanoid looking creature with no mouth, it's an assassin working for a benefactor I had tracked it down but in the end it disappeared off the radar." She informed them, nodding her head at Sam that meant it was a story for another time.

"Great, paranormal assassin hunt that may not even be an assassin." Sam mumbled.

"Well, the case was your idea, that's all," Dean informed the pair, Oswin standing up and moving to where her rucksack was sat. "I thought you were both hell-bent for leather on the demon hunt."

"I don't know, I just think, this job, it's what Dad would have wanted us to do." Sam admitted.

"What Dad would have wanted?" Dean thought aloud.

"Yeah, so?" Sam asked, looking at his brother.

"Nothin'." Dean quickly said.

~SPN~

A boy and his dad were gouing through the funhouse at the carnival. The boy was playing on a hand-held videogame and not really paying attention. "Check it out, hey," The dad laughed as he looked at the things around him. "Look, Evan! Scary!" The dad said, trying to pull Evan's attention away from the hand-held.

"Yeah, dad, Scary." Evan mumbled.

"No, it's over here," He pointed in the direction, chuckling to himself. "Wow, you know, when I was your age this would have scared the pants off of me." The dad stated.

Evan ignored him, he looked up to see a creepy clown waving at him. He looked around and the clown was gone. "Evan?" He jumped at his dads calling. "Hey! What is it?" Evan's dad asked, noticing the fear in Evan's eyes.

"I…I saw a clown!" Evan exclaimed.

The dad laughed at him, not understanding the actual fact that the clown had disappeared. "Don't be afraid of clowns, they're nice, they're your friends," The dad said, messing up Evan's hair. "Okay? Come on."

~SPN~

Evan's parents were asleep, Evan placed a hand on his dads arm. "Dad, Dad!" Evan whispered, shaking his dad's arm.

The dad woke up slowly, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the dark. "Evan? What is it?" He asked, squinting at Evan.

"You were right! He is my friend." Evan said, grinning at his dad.

"Huh?" The dad asked, looking up to see the clown from before holding Evan's hand. It smiled, he screamed.

**A/N: I'm back! After a long absence of being on holiday TWICE in the same bloody month I finally finished writing this part and currently is writing the second part to this episode. I've decided that on the 20th this month I'll be posting a second story for a different fandom (either Sherlock or Doctor Who) and I hope I don't kill myself writing two fanfics at once.**

**The reason I made Jo Joe was because of two reasons: **

**Reason 1) I kept ****putting an e at the end of her name so goddamn much that I thought fuck it, I'ma gonna make Jo and dude.**

**Reason 2) Since I'm didn't want Dean to go with them to meet Ellen you could have Jo flirt with Sam so Jo became Joe and I actually like Joe more then I liked Jo, but that's probably going to change through the course of writing the story. Who knows what will happen in the future? Will he die like Jo did in the show? And will Dean get jealous of Joe and Oswin's relationship. **


	6. Everyone Loves A Clown: Inconspicuous

The RV containing the three hunters pulled up outside The Cooper Carnival, Oswin changing into something a little less revealing having claimed that you can never be too safe when you visit a carnival and then muttering something about perverted clowns. They watched as two detectives talked to two clowns. "Check it out," They continued to watch until the detectives walked away. "Five-oh." Dean pointed out, Oswin rolling her eyes at him.

They stepped out of the RV, Dean first followed by Sam the lastly by Oswin who hung up her phone as she stepped out, Joe having informed her about two more murders that had happened last night. Sam stood with his hands in his pockets as a three-foot-tall woman in a clown outfit passed him. He stared at her, nervous, and she stared back before moving on. Dean approached him, smirking. "Did you get her number?" He asked, laughing when Sam scowled at him.

Sam turned to Oswin, wanting to know what was said on the phone. "Who was it?" Sam asked, well aware of who it actually was.

"That was Joe," It was Dean's turn to scowl. "There were two more murders last night, apparently ripped to shreds and they had a little boy with them." Oswin informed, missing Dean's scowl.

"Who fingered a clown." Sam said, Oswin and Dean looked over at Sam giving him a weird look.

Sam looked over at them, frowning when he noticed the looks he was given. "What?" He asked, Oswin smiling suddenly at him while Dean shook his head.

"Yeah, a clown, who apparently vanished into thin air." Dean informed, already knowing where this was going.

Sam sighed, looking over at the two. "You guys, both of you know, looking for a cursed object is like trying to find a needle in a stack of needles, they could be anything." Sam reminded.

"Well, it's bound to give off EMF, so we'll just have to scan everything." Dean informed, frowning to himself at the point Sam just made.

"Oh, good, that's nice and inconspicuous." Oswin said, Dean giving her a small glare.

Dean looked around, noticing some men lifting boxes of props past a sign which read:

**Help wanted **

**Inquire with**

**S. Cooper**

"I guess we'll just have to blend in." Dean informed, walking over to the tent the men had just come from.

~SPN~

A man was throwing knives at a target, they all land near but not quite on bulls-eye. Dean cleared his throat, the man attempting to look over at Dean but ended up looking at Oswin. "Excuse me, we're looking for Mr. Cooper, have you seen him around?" Dean asked, Oswin looking over at the corner of the target and saw stick blind people would use and started smirking.

"What is that, some kind of joke?" The man asked, pulling off his sunglasses showing Dean and Sam that he was blind.

"Oh, god, I'm, I'm sorry." Dean apologized, Oswin and Sam laughing quietly with each other.

"You think I wouldn't give my eyeteeth to see Mr. Cooper? Or a sunset, or anything at all?" The man asked.

"Wanna give me a little help here?" Dean asked quietly, looking at Oswin and Sam.

"Not really." They both said, Dean glaring at them.

"Hey man, is there a problem?" A voice said from behind them, the three turning then looking down to see an extremely short man in a red cape.

"Yeah, this guy hates blind people." The blind man stated.

"No, I don't, I." Dean stuttered, looking at the blind man.

"Hey buddy, what's your problem?" The short man asked, glaring up at Dean.

"Nothing, it's just a little misunderstanding." Dean said, eyes widening at his choice of words Oswin and Sam were unable to keep their laughter quiet when the small man's face went red.

"Little?! You son of a bitch!" The small man yelled up at Dean.

"No, no, no, no! I'm just, could somebody tell me where Mr. Copper is?" Dean asked, Oswin was laughing pretty hard and Sam was laughing at her laughter and at Dean's misfortune. "Please?"

~SPN~

"You guys picked a hell of a time to join up," Mr. Cooper said as they walked into his office, Oswin fanning her face so neither tears of laughter would fall again and that her face would cool down. "Take a seat."

Dean looked at the available chairs; two were normal and the other was pink with a giant clownface on it. He beat Sam to the normal chair, smirking at him until Oswin sat down on the clownface chair while Sam sat on the other normal seat.

"We've got all kinds of local trouble." Mr. Cooper continued, settling down in his seat on the other side of the desk just in front of the three.

"What do you mean?" Oswin asked, faking innocent.

"Oh, a couple of folks got themselves murdered. Cops always seem to start here first," Mr. Cooper informed her, Oswin noting to herself that he didn't know what the kids had been claiming. "So, you three ever worked the circuit before?"

Oswin and Sam looked at each other, trying to see if either of them had a idea. "Yes sir, last year through Texas and Arkansas." Sam informed, Oswin nodding with Sam.

"Yeah." Dean said, nodding.

"Doing what? Ride jockies? Butcher? ANS men?" Mr. Cooper asked, looking closely between the three.

"Yeah, It's, uh, little bit of everything I guess," Sam began, Mr. Cooper leant back on his chair. "But Oswin here did a bit of magic." Oswin stared at Sam with wide eyes, Dean snickering quietly.

Mr. Cooper nodded, his last magician had cancelled due to all the officers that have been questioning him have interfered with his work. "That's mighty fine but you boys have never worked a show in your lives before, have you?" Mr. Copper said.

"Nope, but we really need the work," Dean informed him, smirking at Oswin and Sam. "Oh, and uh, Sam here's got a thing for that bearded lady."

Sam and Oswin glared at him, Sam in annoyance and Oswin because they had to treat it like an actual job interview something Dean apparently knew nothing about. Mr. Cooper narrowed his eyes at Dean, who looked away awkwardly. "You see that picture?" He pointed to a picture on the desk, the three looked at it Dean doing a double take between the pair. "That's my daddy." Mr. Cooper informed, almost smirking at Dean's reaction.

"You like just like him." Sam said, looking at Mr. Cooper then at the picture.

"He was in the business, ran a freakshow, till they outlawed them, most places," Mr. Cooper began, Oswin kicked Dean from the side of the chair when he was either about to yawn or roll his eyes. "Apparently displaying the deformed isn't dignified, so most of the performers went from honest work to rotting in hospitals and asylums, that's progress, I guess," Oswin nodded her head with her really even knowing it, she had known about what happened to many freakshows that had been around years ago and how some people where forced into hospitals or asylums to be studied or shunned out of the world.

"You see, this place, it's a refuge for outcasts, always has been, for folks that don't fit in nowhere else," Mr. Cooper continued, having stopped to look at Oswin nodding along with his story glad that someone knew what he was talking about. "But you three? You should go to school, find a couple of girls and a guy, have two point five kids, live regular."

Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam lent forward, eyes showing how serious he was. "Sir? We don't want to go to school and we don't want regular, we want this." Sam informed, Dean looking over at Sam shocked while Oswin looked up at Mr. Cooper with a look in her eye that he couldn't put his finger on it.

~SPN~

Sam and Dean walked out of the room, Oswin having been asked to say behind for a moment or too.

"Huh." Dean mumbled, the thing that Sam had said still lingered in his mind.

"What?" Sam asked, having heard Dean's mumble.

"That whole, uh, I don't want to go back to school thing," Dean said, Sam looking over at him guilty as if he had hoped he wouldn't be caught out for what he had said. "Were you just saying that to Cooper or were you, you know, saying it? Sam?"

Sam looked down, not knowing what to say. "I don't know." Sam lamely said, unable to think of anything.

"You don't know?" Dean scoffed. "I thought that once the demon was dead and the fat lady sings that you were gonna take off, head back to Wussy State." Dean said, thinking back to when they had started to hunt together at how Sam was determined to get the demon responsible for Jess being killed.

Sam frowned at the ground then looked back up at Dean. "I'm having second thoughts." Sam informed.

"Really?" Dean asked, shocked that Sam was considering joining him hunting maybe he should ask Oswin if she was staying with them or not.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I think, Dad would have wanted me to stick with the job." Sam replied, not noticing the expression on Dean's face turn sour.

"Since when do you give a damn what Dad wanted? You spent half your life doing exactly what he didn't want, Sam." Dean reminded, clenching his jaw.

"Since he died, okay? Do you have a problem with that?" Sam asked, taunting Dean into showing any emotion on John passing.

"Naw, I don't have a problem at all." Dean responded, turning away as the door to Mr. Cooper's office opened.

~SPN~

Later on in the day, Sam was wearing a red Cooper Carnival jacket and picking up trash, while surreptitiously scanning with the EMF reader. He went into the funhouse, still scanning. A skeleton fell from the ceiling; Sam scanned, not getting a reading but looked like he had an idea.

~SPN~

Wearing a similar uniform jacket, Dean watched Oswin from afar as she did 'magic' tricks for anyone who wanted to watch but he was more looking at the outfit she was wearing. She had a black top hat on, white shirt with a small black bowtie, black leather jacket, short black shorts, white gloves, fish net tights and tight high boots, all in all she reminded him of Zatanna from the DC comics franchise.

When jumped when his cell phone rang and grumbled when he saw Sam's id on it. "Hello?" He said, clearing his throat.

"Hey, man." Sam replied, Dean smirking when it sounded like he had seen a clown.

"What's the matter? You sound like you just saw a clown." Dean teased and could tell that Sam had rolled his eyes.

"Very funny," Sam said, not even a slight tone of amusement in his voice. "Skeleton actually."

Dean paused for a moment, seeing children run past him. "Like a real human skeleton?" Dean asked, thinking they had found what they had been causing the killer clown.

"In the funhouse," Dean sighed, hoping to leave this place so he could continue his work on the Impala. "Listen, I was thinking, what if the spirit isn't attaced to a cursed object- what if it's attached to its own remains?" Sam questioned, whishing he was talking to Oswin also on the phone so they could bounce ideas off each other.

"Did the bones give off EMF?" Dean asked, noticing the Blind Man walking up to him.

"Well, no, but-" Sam began.

"We should check it out anyway, I'm heading to you." Dean cut in, hanging up the phone just as the Blind Man grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here, kid?" The Blind Man asked, looking up at where he thought Dean's face.

"I'm… I was just sweeping." Dean lied lamely.

"Bull, and what were you walking about? Skeletons? What's EMF?" The Blind Man questioned.

Dean opened his mouth to say something only when Oswin walked up to them, placing her hand on the Blind Man's shoulder. "Relax, Barry, EMF is some heavy metal rock band Dean likes to listen to and Skeletons was a track on their album." Oswin lied swiftly, giving Dean a look before he could say anything to offend the man.

Dean watched as Barry patted Oswin on the hand, Oswin smiling at the gesture. "We're a tight-knit group, we don't like outsiders, we take care out our own problems." Barry informed.

"We got a problem?" Dean asked, knowing the outsiders were just him and Sam seeing that Oswin had managed to get herself tangled into the tight-knit group Barry was talking about.

"You tell me- you're the one talking about some rock band that's into screaming about human bones." Barry informed, Oswin smirked at Dean.

"Do you believe in ghosts?" Dean asked suddenly.

"What?" Barry asked, Oswin stared at him confused at the sudden change in topic.

"My brother and me… umm, we're writing a book about them." Dean lied, Oswin shaking her head behind Barry.

~SPN~

Having gotten away from Barry, Dean and Oswin approached Sam. "What took you so long?" Sam asked, looking between the pair only to look at Oswin with a teasing look in his eyes. "Nice getup."

Dean laughed while Oswin stared at Dean and Sam with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face, they're laughter and jokes quickly vanished. "It's a long story and if we ever mention this to anyone, I'll kill both of you before you could even say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" She threatened, pointing a finger between the pair.

Dean looked confused while Sam rolled his eyes at her, his friends back in the university had forced him to watch any Disney film they could get their hands on and Mary Poppins was one of them so only he understood the reference but that made him wonder how did she know about supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?

"Mommy, look at the clown!" A little girl called, making the three look over at the girl, who was pointing at something.

"What clown?" The mom asked, both she and the hunters looked over at where the girl was pointing at but saw nothing.

"Come on, sweetie, come on." The mom said, taking her daughters hand.

The three shared a look.

~SPN~

The RV had been pulled outside the family's home, Dean and Sam watched from the window while Oswin sat at the table typing quickly and smiling every now and then. "Dean, I cannot believe you told Papazian about the homicidal phantom clown." Sam said, rolling his eyes at Dean's attitude.

"I told him an urban legend about a homicidal phantom clown, I never said it was real." Dean informed, shrugging his shoulders as he pulled out a gun and cocked it, Sam grabbed at it and pushed Dean's hands down.

"Keep that down!" Sam hissed, Oswin rolling her eyes as she looked at what Sam was talking about.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Oh, and get this, I mentioned the Bunker Circus in '81 and their, uh, evil clown apocalypse? Guess what." Dean started, Oswin turning her attention to Dean to hear what he was going to say.

"What?" Sam asked, not in the mood for questions.

"Before Mr. Cooper owend Cooper Carnival, he worked for Bunker Brothers," Dean informed the pair, Sam and Oswin looked at each other as if they already knew about that.

"So you think whatever the spirit's attached to, Cooper just brought it with him?" Sam asked, wondering if that could happen as it was rare that a spirit attaches itself to a person.

"Something like that," Dean sighed, shaking his head. "I can't believe we keep talking about clowns." Dean mumbled, Oswin and Sam laughed.

A few hours passed and the stakeout was getting boring and the three were getting tired, Oswin fallen asleep on the table with her head laid uncomfortably against the window, Dean was dozing off every now and then while Sam tried everything he could to keep himself awake.

When Dean was about call it quits until Sam shook him awake as the light in the dining room switched on and they watched as the little girl goes to the front door, were the clown was waiting.

"Wanna come in and play?" The little girl asked, looking up at the clown.

The clown nodded, taking her hand and was led inside.

~SPN~

As the girl lead the clown down the hallway, Dean and Sam were already hiding in wait, weapons ready. "Wanna see Mommy and Daddy? They're upstairs." The little girl asked, about to lead the clown to her parents.

Sam leapt out and grabbed the girl, who started screaming, as Dean shoots the clown in the chest. They watched as it fell onto its back, then got back up as Dean cocked the shotgun again. "Sam, watch out!" Dean shouted, just as the clown leapt out the window, turning invisible as it runs away.

The parents came rushing down the stairs, fearful for their daughters well being. "What's going on here? Get away from my-" The dad exclaimed, just as a mysterious fog started rolling.

"Oh my god, what are you doing to my daughter?!" The mother exclaimed, seeing Sam holding the little girl.

The fog seemed to get thicker so Sam and Dean left the girl and ran towards the RV where Oswin stood with the door open. "Who the hell are you? Get out! Get out of my house!" The father yelled, unable to follow them as the fog got thicker around them.

~SPN~

Dean and Sam were sat at the RV's table, which was parked off the side of a road, explaining what had happened with the clown. "So we're not dealing with a ghost then." Oswin said, flopping back onto the chair.

Dean and Sam nodded. "The rock salt hit something solid, so it might just be a serial killer." Dean considered, thinking they should leave it to the suits to deal with this.

"Yeah, a person? Or maybe a creature that can make itself invisible?" Sam reminded the two.

"Yeah, and dresses up like a clown for kicks? Did it say anything in Dad's journal?" Dean asked, hoping there was something in the journal about creatures turning invisible.

"I checked myself, nothing on my data files or in the journal." Oswin clarified, pulling out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dean asked, trying to look at the phone.

"Maybe Ellen, that guy Ash or maybe even Joe might know something." Oswin informed, stepping away from the table and stepped into the bedroom at the far end of the RV.

It was silent as the brothers tired to listen in on the conversation but they heard nothing. "Hey," Sam spoke up, an idea he had in his head since he found the recording on John's phone and he needed to ask his brother about it. "You think, uh, you think Dad and Ellen ever had a thing?"

Dean looked at him, shaking his head. "No way." Dean simply said, never had John talked about a woman Ellen before in their entire hunting days.

"Then why didn't he tell us about her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, maybe they had some sort of falling out." Dean suggested, hoping Oswin would back in because he had an idea on where this was going to go.

"Yeah, you ever notice Dad had a falling out with just about everybody?" Sam asked as Dean nodded casually, Sam narrowed his eyes at him. "Well, don't all maudlin on me, man."

Dean looked over at Sam, pretending to be confused by what he meant. "What do you mean?" Dean asked, his eyes narrowing also as if daring Sam to say something.

"I mean this 'strong silent' thing of yours, it's crap." Sam stated.

Dean groaned. "Oh god." He said, getting up.

"I'm over it, this isn't just anyone we're talking about, this is Dad," Sam started. "I know how you felt about the man."

Dean stood up and shoved Sam slightly, seeing that they were in the RV with Oswin in the other room. "You know what, back off, all right? Just because I'm not caring and sharing like you want me to." Dean responded, his anger slowly increasing as every moment passed.

"No, no, no, that's not what this is about, Dean, I don't care how you deal with this but you have to deal with it, man," Sam stated, knowing Oswin was more concerned with Dean not dealing with it. "Listen, I'm your brother and Oswin far beyond my level of concern, you know what happened to her when Oscar and Lucie were killed?" Sam hated to bring Oswin into this but she was his Achilles' heel and he watched as Dean's shoulders slumped.

"Dud, I'm okay, I'm not going lock myself away and then run away, okay?" Dean stated, not even thinking what he was saying. "I swear, the next person who asks me if I'm okay, I'm gonna start throwing punches, these are your issues, quit dumping them on me!"

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked, the last part of what Dean said confused him.

"I just think it's really interesting, this sudden obedience you have to Dad, it's like, oh, what would Dad want me to do?" Dean began, Sam stepped back as if he had been punched in the stomach. "Sam, you spent your entire life slugging it out to that man, I mean, hell, you, you picked a fight with the last time you ever saw him and now that he's dead, now you want to make it right? Well, I'm sorry Sam, but you can't, it's too little, too late."

Sam blinked, tears gathering in his eyes. "Why are you saying this to me?" He asked, unable to look Dean in the eyes.

"Because I want you to be honest with yourself about this, I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?" Dean shouted, slamming his fist onto the table.

Sam swallowed and Dean noticed how upset he looked and instantly felt a prang of guilt. "I'm going to check on Oswin." Sam said, walking past Dean with his head down.

Dean watched as Sam quickly walked to were Oswin was standing waiting for him, Sam quickly looked up at her and then walked past and then Oswin looked at Dean with a look he never had been given in their history… disappointment.

After Dean stepped outside to cool off, Oswin had actually phoned Joe and Ellen to find out what they were dealing with but Sam was unable to focus and she understood why. Never had she seen Dean that mad before and especially towards Sam, sure they never really got along completely but Dean that Sam was more open about his feelings and he wasn't afraid to show sadness while Dean was more like a robot. Oswin patted Sam on the knee and smiled weakly at him, which he returned, before making her way outside to see Dean staring up at the sun rise. "Rakshasa." Oswin spoke up, making Dean jump.

He turned to look at her but he could bring himself to do it. "Oswin, I'm sorry-" Dean started only to be cut off by Oswin lifting her hand up.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Dean sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Anyway, a Rakshasa is a race of ancient Hindu creatures that appear in human form, they feed on human flesh, they can make their selves invisible, and they cannot enter a home without first being invited." Oswin explained to Dean, Dean knowing that Oswin wasn't in the mood to talk to him at all and if he said something unnecessary she'd flip at him.

"So they dress up like clowns and the children invite 'em in." Dean remarked, it did explain why children would let a clown into its house.

"Yeah." Oswin nodded, crossing her arms.

"Why don't they munch on the kids?" Dean asked.

"Don't know, probably not enough to live off." Oswin suggested.

"What else did they find out?" Dean continued.

"Well, apparently, Rakshasas live in squalor," Dean looked over at her confused. "They sleep on a bed of dead insects." She added, hoping that would help Dean.

Dean pulled a face at that. "Nice." Dean remarked.

"Yeah and they have to feed a few times every twenty or thirty years, slow metabolism, I guess." Oswin suggested.

"Well, that makes sense," Oswin looked at him, questionably. "I mean, the Carnival today, the Bunker Brothers in '81." Dean explained.

Oswin nodded, seeing the connection. "Right, probably been more before that." She stated, knowing there probably has been thousands more before '81 also.

"Hey Os, who do we know that worked both shows?" Dean asked, his attitude started to perk up as did Oswin's.

"Cooper?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Cooper." Dean replied, nodding his head.

"You know, that picture of his father it looked just like him." Oswin said, having not really thought too much about it.

"You think maybe it was him?" Dean asked, it would make sense seeing that it was 24 years and the man in the picture looked like Cooper did.

"Well, who knows how old he is?" She reminded.

"They say how to kill it?" Sam voice asked, Dean looked at Sam with guilt and Oswin looked at him with a small smile on her face.

Oswin nodded. "Legend goes, a dagger made of pure brass and I think I know where to get one of those." Oswin informed the three.

"Well, before we go stabbing things into Cooper, we're going to want to make damn sure it's him." Sam informed, knowing how carried away those two got.

"Oh, you're such a stickler for details, Sammy," The brothers smiled at each other, Oswin smiling widely as she looked between the pair. "Alright, Oswin'll round up the blade, you and I can go check if Cooper's got bedbugs." Dean informed, Oswin and Sam nodding at there designated task.

~SPN~

Sam picked the lock on Cooper's trailer and went in while Dean stood guard. Elsewhere, Barry was leading Oswin, who had changed into something more comfortable and piratical. "Well, I've got all kinds of knives," Barry was saying, Oswin having made the excuse she needed one for one of her acts. "I don't know if I've got a brass one, though."

In Cooper's trailer, Sam pulled out a pocket knife and started slicing open the mattress. A shotgun cocked from behind him; Cooper was there, pointing the gun at him. "What do you think you're doing?" Cooper asked, eying Sam warily.

In Barry's trailer, he lead Oswin in and tapped a trunk with his cane. "Check the trunk." He said, standing in the corner of the room.

Oswin stepped towards the trunk and looked down when she heard something crunch underneath her. "Seems like you've got a bug problem, Barry," Barry laughed and watched as she opened the trunk and found a red clown wig, she turned to look at Barry. "You?" She breathed, having not expected Barry.

She watched as he dropped his cane and pulled off his glasses, showing off normal looking eyes which wasn't like the ones that she had seen when they had first met. His eyes got cloudy, his face began to melt, he waved at her then his face disappeared leaving a Cheshire-cat style smile with his eyes glowing last.


	7. Everyone Loves A Clown: Reaction

Oswin struggled with the door in Barry's trailer, trying to get out. A knife flew past her face and buried itself in the door. She jumped as another landed with a thunk a little higher. "Alright!" She shouted, dragging her finger across the dusty trunk and stared at the door with some concentration. "_Fallum Quarca Daminigan_."

She brushed the dust off her hand and as she expected the sides of the door glowed gold and with a loud bang, the door was blown off its hinges. Running outside she bumped into Sam and Dean. "Hey!" Sam said, taking Oswin's sudden tired expression.

"Hey yourself." Oswin panted, placing her hands on her knees as she looked up at the brothers.

"So, Cooper thinks Sam's a Peeping Tom, but it's not him." Dean informed Oswin, concern etching onto his features.

"Yeah, so I gathered, it's Barry, he vanished and decided to throw some knifes at me!" Oswin informed, thinking back to her become a target for him.

"Well, did you get the-" Sam started, but catching Dean and Oswin look he stopped.

"The brass blades? I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to grab a knife to see if it was brass." Oswin remarked, glaring at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes as he at her. "I got an idea, come on." Sam informed, leading them towards the funhouse.

As they entered the funhouse, Oswin was pushed by a invisible force away from Dean and Sam and the doors slammed between the three of them. "Sam! Oswin!" Dean called from behind his door, slamming his shoulder against it.

"Dean! Sam!" Oswin called out also. "Find the maze and I'll meet you boys there!" She started to walk down the corridor in front of her.

Dean and Sam nodded and walked in their respected way. Oswin looked around hoping to avoid anything jumping out at her when she spotted a pipe organ, which was giving off steam. She reached out to grab one of the pipes but she flinched away as the hot steam burnt her hand. Sam appeared around a corner followed by Dean. "Hey." Sam and Dean said, Sam moving to Oswin's side.

"Hey! Where is it?" Oswin asked, wincing when Sam looked over Oswin's hand.

"I don't know, I mean, shouldn't we see its clothes walking around?" Dean asked, joking around of course having an idea that his clothes disappeared also.

A knife flew past Dean, pinning his sleeve to the wall. Another one landed just on the outside of Dean's wrist. "Sam! Oswin!" Dean called out, tugging at the knifes.

Oswin and Sam tired pulling at the pipe but it wouldn't budge. Oswin looked over at Dean then at Sam, who she gave a small smile. "Don't tell Dean," She muttered to Sam, who looked at her confused. "_Hitus Potiva_." She held her hand out just so Sam could see it glow gold and then at the pipe which bent itself out of the position it was on the organ.

Sam stared at her shocked at what she did, but she shook her head not wanting to talk about it now. Sam handed the pipe from her, knowing she was always better when it got close and personal, and they walked forward. A knife flew past their heads, which the dodged and watched as it landed on the wall behind the organ. "Dean, where is he?" Oswin called out, her grip on the pipe tightening as she looked around.

"I don't know!" Dean called back, looking around when he noticed a lever which he pulled. More steam poured from the pipe organ, giving the vague shape of the attacker, which Dean saw. "Oswin, behind you! Behind you!"

Oswin stabbed the pipe behind her, having heard Sam step out of the way and was greeted to the sound of a balloon popping, causing her to turn and see the till-invisible creature, blood pouring from the wound and from the within the pipe. Dean managed to free himself, switching off the steam, and joined Oswin and Sam as they looked at where they had seen the body go down. They saw only empty clothes and a bloody pipe. "I hate funhouses." Dean said, Oswin and Sam letting out a small laugh.

~SPN~

Dean and Sam were sat at the bar; Ellen laid down a couple of beers. "You boys did a hell of a job," Ellen said, looking around for Oswin and Joe but couldn't find either of them. "Your Dad'd be proud."

Sam smiled at the woman while Dean nodded politely at the woman. "Thanks." Sam said, looking behind them as Oswin and Joe walked in brushing their hands as they had just been at the RV removing Oswin's bike once again.

Dean unknowingly glared at Joe, which Sam smirked at. The pair walked over to the bar, when Sam gave Dean a look. "Oh yeah, um, me and Dean, we've gotta, uh, uh, we've gotta go, over there," Sam informed the trio, pointing at someplace over his shoulder randomly, grabbing Dean's bicep and dragged him away. "Right now."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was pulled away before he could say anything, Oswin shook her head amused. "It's like he knows something I don't." Oswin informed, smiling at Ellen when she handed her a beer also.

Joe laughed, rolling his eyes at his mom as she handed him a dishcloth and gestured behind the bar. "So." Joe said, leaning on the bar.

"So." Oswin copied as she looked at the man, mimicking his position.

"Am I gonna see you again?" He asked, feeling awkward suddenly.

Oswin thought for a moment, having not expected to hear him say something like this. "Do you want to?" She asked also, not wanting to sound horrible or too pushy.

"I wouldn't hate it." He teased, Oswin shook her head.

"Hmm, can I be honest with you?" Joe nodded and Ellen listened in from where she was cleaning glasses. "See, normally I'd be getting hit on so fast it felt like my head would start to spin but then I met you and you never really did hit on me and I find strangely weird but, uh, these days," She looked away, Ellen grinning from where she stood. "I don't know." Oswin admitted.

"Wrong place, wrong time?" He asked, pointing over at Ellen. "Or is it because your old now?" Oswin mock gasped, slapping him on the chest

Sam and Dean had been watching from the snooker table, Dean had a tight grip on one of the cues and Sam was silently laughing at Dean's jealousy Sam wanted to say this was his payback for what happened with the RV. The back door opened and Ash entered, carrying the folder and a bizarre looking laptop. "Where you guys been? Been waitin' for ya." Ash asked, looking at the three hunters.

"We were working a job, Ash," Ash stared at Sam curiously. "Clowns?" Sam asked as if it rang any bells.

"Clowns? What the-" Ash exclaimed, but stopped at the look Oswin gave him.

"You got something for us Ash?" Oswin asked, eying the laptop behind.

Ash set the laptop down on a nearby table, Oswin, Sam, Dean and Joe crowded round it. "Did you find the demon?" Dean asked, eying the laptop wirily.

"It's nowhere around," The three hunters sighed, although they weren't surprised. "At least, nowhere I can find, but if this fugly bastard raises his head, I'll know, I mean, I'm on it like Divine on dog dookie." Ash informed the four, but more for the three actually hunters.

"What do you mean?" Oswin asked.

"I mean, any of those signs or omens appear, anywhere in the world, my rig'll go off like a fire alarm." Ash explained, Oswin and Sam nodded understanding what he meant.

Dean reached for the laptop. "Do you mind…" Dean was about to ask but when Ash gave him a look, he pulled his hand away from the keyboard, yeah he minded.

"What's up, man?" Ash asked, looking at Sam impressed expression.

"Ash, where did you learn to do all this?" Sam asked, amazed at how Ash managed to do something like this.

"M.I.T. Before I got bounced for… fighting." Ash explained simply.

Oswin stared at him impressed. "Massachusetts Institute of Technology, never expected that from you Ash." Oswin said, Ash rolled his eyes at her.

"Well princess, there's much more to me then you think." Ash said back, Oswin rolling her eyes at the nickname princess.

"Okay, give us a call as soon as you know something?" Sam asked, knowing Joe would give Oswin's phone number to the man.

"Si, si, compadre." Ash nodded his head at the pair.

Oswin took another sip of her beer, then set it down. Ash picked it up and drank the remaining content. Dean, Oswin and Sam headed for the door. "Hey, listen," Ellen spoke up and the three looked at the woman. "If you guys need a place to stay I've got a couple of beds out back."

Oswin and Sam smiled in gratitude. "Thanks but no, there's something I gotta finish." Dean said, grabbing the pair and dragging them outside the door.

"Okay," She rolled her eyes then looked at Joe and smirked. "So you and Oswin, eh?" She asked, Joe rolling his eyes and nudged Ellen's shoulder.

"Mom, stop." Joe wined, going back to wiping the bar clean.

~SPN~

Dean was working on the car again, Sam paced nearby while Oswin bit her lip and looked between the pair. "You were right." Sam spoke up, Dean looking up at him.

"About what?"

"About me and Dad. I'm sorry that the last time I was with him I tried to pick a fight. I'm sorry that I spent most of my life angry at him. I mean, for all I know he died thinking that I hate him. So you're right. What I'm doing right now, it's too little. It's too late," Oswin closed her eyes, knowing that they needed to do this right now but she couldn't help but feel like she needed to let something off her chest also. "I miss him, man, and I feel guilty as hell, and I'm not alright, not at all," He looked at Dean and then at Oswin. "But neither are you guys, that much I know," Oswin and Dean looked down, knowing it was true. "I'll let you get back to work." Sam finished, clearing his throat.

Sam left, Dean and Oswin stared at one another before Oswin turned away to follow Sam knowing that he would need the comfort more then Dean. Dean was still for a moment, picking up a crowbar and he let out how he felt about everything. He smashed the window of a nearby car, then started slamming it into the trunk his own car, over and over again until it left a rather large dent in it. "Dean!" Oswin's voice called as she ran back for him, having heard his grunts and the sound of smashing objects. "Dean! That's enough!"

Dean dropped the crowbar and stared at her with his lip trembling, Oswin cautiously towards him but once he was in arms length she pulled him in for a 'world famous', as they use to call it, Oswin _feel good _hug.

**A/N: So, episode two is done and dusted, hopefully everyone enjoyed it and if not I appreciate you trying to read it, so we discovered a few things this episode:**

**Oswin can use magic?! I mean what?**

**Dean is super jealous of Oswin and Joe's relationship**

**Mr. Cooper noticed something in Oswin that no one does**

**Ellen ships Joe/Oswin**

**Oswin is having inner conflict with herself about something**

**And finally… who is Oswin talking too over email? **

**Around the time this is posted I should be done writing the first part of Bloodlust, remember this future me and then I might be ahead of myself. As I suspected a new story on the twentieth is very unlikely since writing Inconspicuous took longer then I had expected (I hated being taken away from my laptop for a while and turns out I cannot write after a three day gap.) Anyway, I've decided to write the teasers for the next episodes and I hope they turn out well since I haven't wrote scene yet.**

_Next Time on Quaerere_

_A woman ran through a woods, occasionally checking behind over shoulder. She hid behind a tree, panting. _

_~SPN~_

_A hook was raised_

_~SPN~_

_Oswin looked behind her as she entered the motel room. _

_~SPN~_

_A black man with a cigarette looked ahead with a hard look._

_~SPN~_

_Sam, Dean and Oswin apprehended the man from before, pinning him against the wall with Dean holding a knife to his throat. "What do you know about Vampires?" Oswin asked, looking the man in the eyes._

"_How to kill them." He responded, the three looking at each other._

_~SPN~_

_A vampire hissed at Oswin, which the man from before attacked him in an attempt to protect her._

_~SPN~_

_Dean and the man were laughing while Oswin and Sam looked between the pair of them, Oswin with a blank look and Sam like he was torn about something in his head. "You both could learn something from this guy." Dean informed the pair of them. _

_~SPN~_

_The man pulled out a rack of weapons, including the hook from before. _

_~SPN~_

"_He's dangerous to everyone and everything around him." Ellen was saying, Joe stood idle as he listened to the conversation. _

_~SPN~_

_Someone held a bloodied knife up at the light, examining it. _

_~SPN~_

_Oswin and the man stared each other down, while Sam stood at the side prepared for something to happen._

_~SPN~_

_Dean cocked his handgun and aimed it at the man who was holding a knife at Oswin's throat. "Let her go," Dean said, his finger twitching over the trigger. "Now." He watched as Oswin struggled against the mans hold._

_~SPN~_

"_Now, let's see what a little witch's blood can do?" The man hissed into Oswin's ear, slicing a knife across her hand. _


	8. Bloodlust: Well, Oswin

**Red Lodge, Montana**

A young woman was running through a dark forest. She tripped and fell. She stopped behind a tree and her pursuer ran past. She relaxed, thinking she was safe, she stepped out. A large hook appeared, slicing her head off.

~SPN~

The Impala zoomed up a 2-lane, driven by Dean, Oswin following close behind on her bike. He was in a good mood, grooving along to his music. "Whoo! Listen to her purr!" Dean cheered, patting the dashboard as Sam smiled at how he was feeling today. "Have you ever heard anything so sweet?"

"You know, if you two wanna get a room, just let me know, Dean." Sam joked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, don't listen to him, baby," Dean cooed, stroking the dashboard. "He's doesn't get us."

"You're in a good mood." Sam laughed, not meaning to blurt it out.

Dean's attitude dropped slightly, glancing at Sam in the corner of his eyes. "Why shouldn't I be?" Dean asked, Sam mentally smacking himself for bring up the events with the Rakshasa.

"No reason." Sam brushed it off, noticing Dean's eye looking.

"Got my car, got a case, got the three of us together, things are looking up." Dean informed, Sam looking at him strangely.

"Wow, Oswin gives you a couple of severed heads and a pile of dead cows and you're Mister Sunshine." Sam said, noticing the Dean' swallow nervously.

"How far to Red Lodge?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, about another three hundred miles." Sam informed, quickly looking at the map that was rolled up on his lap.

"Good." Dean said, flooring it.

~SPN~

In Red Lodge, a sheriff with an impressive moustache was talking to Sam and Dean, who were posing as reporters. "The murder investigation is ongoing and that's all I can share with the press at this time." The Sheriff informed the pair, speaking into a tap recorder that Sam had held out.

"Sure, sure, we understand that, but just for the record," Sam pretended to turn off the recorder. "You found the first, uh, head last week, correct?" Sam asked.

"Mm-hmm." The Sheriff nodded his head.

"Okay, and the other, a uh, Christina Flanigan." Sam continued, Dean pretending to be taking notes but in reality was playing tic-tac-toe by himself.

"That was two days ago, is there," A young woman knocked on the door, pointing at her watch. "Oh, sorry boys, time's up, we're done here." The Sheriff informed the boys.

"One last question," Sam began, putting away the tape recorder.

"Yeah, what about the cattle?" Dean butted in, Sam narrowing his eyes at him.

"Excuse me?" The Sheriff asked, staring at the older Winchester brother.

"You know, the cows found dead, split open, drained, over a dozen cases." Dean explained.

"What about them?" The Sheriff asked, not understanding what they were talking about.

Way to be subtle Dean, Sam thought to himself. "So you don't think there's a connection?" Sam asked, glaring at the back of Dean's head.

"Connection… with?" The Sheriff asked, confused more then ever.

"First cattle mutilations, now two murders? Kinda sounds like ritual stuff." Sam said.

"You know, like satanic cult ritual stuff." Dean added.

The Sheriff laughed, thinking it was crazy that any of that Satanic crap would have anything to do with Christina Flanigan's death. "You, you're not kidding." The Sheriff said, his laughter slowly dying out at the look of their faces.

"No." Dean replied, his voice full of seriousness.

The Sheriff rolled his eyes, leaning back onto his chair as the two boys stared at him. "Those cows aren't being mutilated, you wanna know how I know?"

"How?" Sam asked, looking at the Sheriff curiously.

"Because there's no such thing as cattle mutilation," The Sheriff began. "Cow drops, leave it in the sun, within forty eight hours the bloat'll split it open so clean it's just about surgical, the bodily fluids fall down into the ground and get soaked up because that's what gravity does, but, hey, it could be Satan," The brothers looked at each, Dean rolling his eyes while Sam sighed. "What newspaper did you say you work for?"

"World Weekly News." Dean said just as Sam said. "Weekly World News."

The brother looked at each other, Dean having heard Sam wrong and Sam having not listened to Dean repeating it back to him correctly. "World," Dean began, Sam saying "Weekly World," Dean frowned, looking at the Sheriff embarrassed. "Weekly, I'm new."

"Get out of my office." The Sheriff said, pointing at the door, well it looked like it was up to Oswin to see if she could get any answers they needed from the body.

~SPN~

_Meanwhile…_

Oswin entered a hospital's morgue, her hair tied back while wearing a large pair of glasses while wearing a white lab coat and holding a briefcase at her side. The intern on duty has a name tag that read 'J. Manners.' She looked at it briefly, knowing his name already. "Jeff." She spoke up, the intern looking at her.

"Yes." He droned out, bored.

"Dr. Dworkin needs to see you in his office right away." Oswin informed, hoping her lie wasn't obvious.

"But Dr. Dworkin's on vacation." Jeff replied, staring at her with a frown on his face.

"Well, he's back," Oswin quickly said, clearing her throat. "And he's pissed, and he's screaming for you, man, so if I were you I would," She whistled and nodded her head to the doors, she watched as the Jeff ran out the door which she locked as he left the room.

Oswin quickly opened her briefcase, pulling out a laptop and a web cam setting it up so the boys could see what she was doing. "I need your help." Oswin said, looking at the person on the screen.

The person was a female with blonde hair, brown eyes and was around the age of 25, just younger then Oswin herself. "Hey sweet cheeks, do you want me to get her?" The blonde asked making Oswin's eyes widen. "Mar-" She was cut off by Oswin shouting no repeatedly.

"No, she can't see me likes this!" Oswin hissed, looking at the blonde. "Look I need a second person opinion on something." Oswin sighed, better tell her now then later.

"A second person's opinion on what, has something happened to the weirdo?" The blonde asked, Oswin rolling her eyes.

"Evy, John's dead," Oswin stated, not wanting to hear her insult Dean with all the stuff that's been going on. "And I'm hunting again."

Evy stared at her, jaw slacked. "Os, you can't be serious," Oswin turned away from Evy, grabbing a pair of latex gloves and walked over to a compartment. "Oswin Lucia Richards you tell me you are not being serious." Evy said, Oswin stopping at the use of her full name.

Oswin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and opened the compartment. "I'm only hunting with them for a little bit," She pulled out the tray with the body on it, which had a small box between its legs. "Only until I feel like Dean and Sam don't need me anymore," She grabbed the box and set it down near the laptop. "And then I'll be back to take care of both of you." Oswin informed, pulling open the lid and looked away from box coughing at the smell.

"Oswin," Evy had began to talk but only when Oswin had turned away from the box. "What's wrong?" Evy asked.

Oswin looked at Evy. "Be prepared for this okay," Oswin lilted the box towards Evy, showing the head of Christina Flanigan, Evy let out a small screaming looking away from the head. "This is why I need your help." Oswin said, placing the head out of camera view.

It was silent on Evy's end of the call but after a few minutes she reappeared with a determined look on her face. "So you needed my medical needs and I'll help you only if you don't get yourself killed while hunting," Oswin nodded, Evy cracked her knuckles as she quickly remembered. "You remember that hunt you had read up on but could go due to reasons, the one in Florida," Oswin remembered the hunt and remembered those horrid months. "They left marks on their victims, well you're gonna have to check for something like in Silence of the Lambs." Evy informed.

Oswin laughed. "I never understood why you couldn't try and get along with Dean I mean you got on well with Sam," Oswin said, clenching her fists as she talked trying to stall. "But then again who doesn't get on with Sam but you two where something special."

Evy rolled her eyes, but went red at Sam's name. "'Put the lotion in the basket'" Evy quoted from Silence of the Lambs, watching as Oswin closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Okay Oswin, it's only a head, you can deal with it," Oswin let out the breath and opened her eyes, she tilted the box so Evy could also see what she was doing as she started to put her fingers in the mouth. "I'm gonna be sick." Oswin said, quickly removing her fingers from the mouth and quickly turned away.

Evy waited for a moment, just noticing something. "Wait, lift the lip up again?" Evy asked, unsure if she had seen something.

Oswin walked back into the view of the camera, glaring at her. "What? You want me to throw up, is this your revenge?" Oswin asked, not wanting to go near the head again.

Evy rolled her eyes. "No, no, no, I think I saw something," Oswin pulled back the lip, Oswin and Evy seeing holes on the top of the lip. "What is that, a hole?" Evy asked, Oswin pressing on the gum and a narrow, sharp tooth descended from the hole. "It's a tooth."

Oswin shook her head. "Evy, that's a fang, retractable set of vampire fangs," Oswin pulled out her phone, taking a photo to show the boys. "You gotta be kidding me." Oswin breathed out.

"Well, that changes a lot doesn't it?" Evy asked.

Oswin nodded. "It does and I've gotta tell Sam and Dean." Oswin said, running around and putting everything back to how it was before.

Evy watched as Oswin ran around. "So, I'll see you…" She trailed off, not knowing if she would see her again.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay." Oswin quickly said, throwing away the gloves and shut down the laptop.

~SPN~

Oswin, Dean and Sam entered a local bar, a black man watching the three particularly Oswin. Dean hadn't been as shocked as Oswin had suspected having known Dean he would have known something supernatural had been going on but more shocked at Oswin mentioning Evy, something Sam had quickly perked up at. Ever since Evy and Dean met they hadn't been able to stand each other, something Oswin always wondered why they hated each other, but Evy had a soft spot for Sam seeing that she was in a similar position he was in during Oswin's time hunting with the Winchesters.

Evy had found out about Oswin's family being hunters when her family had been attacked by a werewolf, around this time it was early 1995 and within a few days Oswin had ditched hunting due to unknown reasons, and Oswin could only guess she blamed Dean for dragging Oswin into the hunting business but in all her time of knowing Sam she had never once raised her voice at him or blame him once, probably because she knew Sam didn't approve of the hunting crap that Dean and Mary had been doing to keep everyone safe, but now after eleven years of not hunting she's been thrown back into the world of supernatural.

"How's it going?" Dean asked, looking at the bartender and bring Oswin out of her thoughts.

"Living the dream," The bartender informed, bored. "What can I get for you?"

"Two beers and one whiskey, please." Oswin informed, Dean rolling his eyes at her choice of drink.

The bartender was shocked at Oswin choice of drink but shrugged it off and started to prepare the drinks. "So, we're looking for some people." Sam informed, Oswin leaning against the counter.

"Sure, hard to be lonely." The bartender replied, looking at Sam having assumed that Oswin and Dean were together.

"Yeah but, um, that's not what I meant," Sam pulled a fifty dollar bill out, fingering it and dropped it on the bar, the bartender looked at it then took it. "Right, so these, these people, they would have moved here about six months ago, probably pretty rowdy, like to drink." Sam explained, taking the beers the tender handed to him.

"Yeah, real night owls, you know? Sleep all day, party all night." Dean finished, watching Oswin took a big gulp of her whiskey.

"Barker farm got leased out a couple months ago, real winners, they've been here a lot, drinkers, noisy, I've had to eighty six them once or twice." The bartender informed, the three hunters nodding at the information.

"Thanks." Oswin said, setting down her empty glass on the table.

Dean and Sam left their half-finished beers on the table and left, Oswin looking at the table which she had spotted the man eying the three up only to see it empty with a smouldering cigarette left behind. As the three left, the man watched them before following them. The three hunters went down an alley, the man following but loses sight of them and sighed turning on his heel. Dean, Sam and Oswin were stood there, the boys pinning him to the wall, Dean with a knife at his throat. "Smile." Dean demanded.

"What?" The man asked, his eyes flicking from Dean then to Sam then to Oswin.

"Show us those pearly whites." Dean explained, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of god, you want to stick that thing someplace else? I'm not a vampire," Sam frowned while Oswin smiled as if she knew it all along. "And your girl there knows I'm right." The man stated, Dean looked at Oswin with a raised eyebrow.

Oswin lifted her hands up in surrender, rolling her eyes. "What do you know about vampires?" She asked, lowering her hands.

"How to kill them," He informed the trio, Dean and Sam looked at each other not knowing whether to trust him or not. "Now seriously, bro, that knife's making me itch," Dean cocked his head as the man started to pull away Sam pinned him harder. "Whoa, easy there, Chachi," He slowly brought his right ahnd to his lip, pulling it back to reveal normal gums. "See? Fangless? Happy?" Dean sighed, lowering the knife. "Now, who the hell are you?"

~SPN~

At the man's car, Gordon as the trio had found out, pulled out his arsenal which included a large hook which Oswin eyed. "Sam and Dean Winchester, I can't believe it, you know I met your old man once," Gordon informed, Oswin stood by Dean seeing that he was the greatly effected by John's death. "Hell of a guy, great hunter, I heard he passed, I'm sorry," Oswin glanced up at Dean, trying to see if he would react like he had done before. "It's big shoes, but from what I hear you boys fill 'em great trackers, good in a tight spot." He turned to Dean, seeing that he was the closet Winchester.

Oswin placed her hand on Dean's bicep, having seen his jaw clench. "You seem to know a lot about our family." Dean said, narrowing his eyes at the hunter.

"Word travels fast, you know how hunters talk." Gordon explained, turning back to his arsenal.

"No, we don't, actually." Dean informed, having caught Oswin nodding her head at Gordon's explanation.

"I guess there's a lot your dad never told you, huh?" Gordon mumbled, loud enough for Oswin and Sam to hear.

"So, um, so those two vampires, they were yours, huh?" Sam asked, hoping to turn the conversation away from John's death.

"Yep, been here two weeks." Gordon replied, Oswin silently thanking Sam for the change in topic.

"Did you check out that Barker farm?" Oswin asked, removing her hand from Dean's bicep.

"It's a bust, just a bunch of hippie freaks, though they could kill you with that patchouli smell alone." Gordon informed the trio, though they knew it was a lie so he could finish off the remaining vampires.

"Where's the nest, then?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"I've got this one covered," Gordon looked at the trio's expressions. "Look, don't get me wrong, it's a real pleasure meetin' you fellas but I've on this thing over a year I killed a fang back in Austin, tracked the nest all the way up here, I'll finish it." Gordon explained but Oswin frowned, something was wrong with his explanation like he was hiding something.

"We could help." Dean insisted, flexing his hands.

"Thanks, but uh, I'm kind of a go-it-alone type of guy." Gordon said, licking his lips.

"Come on, man, I've been itching for a hunt." Dean whined, Oswin and Sam rolling their eyes at him.

"Sorry, but hey, I hear there's a Chupacabra two states over, you go ahead and knock yourselves out," Gordon shut the trunk of his car, getting in his car. "It was real good meeting you, though, I'll buy you a drink on the flip side." Gordon said, giving the trio a two finger wave as he drove away.

The trio looked at each other then back at Gordon's car slowly fading away.

~SPN~

A man was sat in the quiet mill, alone. He heard a noise and he started to investigate the source of the noise. He goes up to the roof, pulling out a crowbar. A crow flied at his head, starting him, he relaxed, turning around to see Gordon swing a machete at him. The man extended his fangs, lounging at Gordon. As the pair fought, Oswin ran in grabbing the chair the vampire and quickly slammed it against the vampires back.

The man hissed at her, Oswin stepped back as the man stalked forward. Gordon jumped forward, swinging his machete which nicked the vampires arm. The man swung his arm, knocking Oswin away before turning away his attention onto Gordon, slamming him down onto an electric saw which the vampire turned on nearly decapitating him until Sam pulled him to safety. Dean attacked the vampire, Sam running over to help Oswin stand up and the pair watched as Dean pinned the vampire underneath the electric saw. Oswin looked away when Dean lowered the saw, decapitating the vampire, which caused Dean to be sprayed with blood the four hunters stood their in complete silence as the looked either at the body or at Dean. "So uh, I guess I gotta buy you that drink." Gordon spoke up, chuckling nervously as all the attention was on him.

Dean smiled slightly at that, looking over to the see Sam stunned look and Oswin horrified.


	9. Good News and Bad News

So, I've got a small problem going on in my head at the moment on deciding if I like what I'm writing seeing that I'd usually end up scrapping ideas to use with chapters. But so far I've currently not made much progress on the rest of Bloodlust or the rest of the series for that matter, and since I plan ahead with stories which have involved a story arch and few new characters also I've kinda hit a rather large rock.

So I've decided to go on a month long hiatus, starting on the 9/09/14 to 9/10/14 just so it gives me enough time to write, chapters and think about the continuity that The Bhunivelze Chronicles will end up having. Also, I've started college so in my lunch breaks and normal breaks I'll be in the library writing the remaining chapters and also starting a new series also, so maybe August will have more than one story going.

Sorry to the 2, 223 people that have enjoyed reading this and have been coming back every 10 days just to read it and then I'd like to thank the followers and favourite people who have, somehow enjoyed my story, but I'll be on my Tumblr keeping people up to date on progress and if I'm writing anything new so I'll see you guys in a month's time.

**ThatForgottenWriter A.K.A Daniel.**


End file.
